My Own Breaking Dawn
by jashaw
Summary: I know there are alot of post eclipse stories out there but try it you might like it! I tried to stick very close to the story line so hopefully we can all experience a glimpse of what steph might have in store for us!
1. Chapter 1

**If any of you were really thinking that these characters were mine I feel sorry for you. They are stephenie's and I just do what I can to keep myself entertained until she graces us with more...**

Chapter One: Parents

We were headed to my house and I was very scared. Edward said he would go in first and tell him alone but I couldn't let him do that. Charlie was _my_ Dad and I needed to tell him myself. After a silent car ride home we walked up to the door. I opened the door and went into the family room where I was sure Charlie would be watching some sort of sports program on the television . Edward squeezed my hand tightly and I took a deep breath.

I just decided to go for it. " Hey Dad."

He looked a little taken aback when he saw Edward and I walking in, hand in hand. He already seemed like he was on the defensive. Tentatively, he asked " Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Well Dad, I want you to know Edward and I have put a lot of thought into this and we would really like your approval."

Charlie look scared. "Bella, I will try to have an open mind. What is it?"

I hurried on before I lost my nerve. "Dad …. Edward and I would really like to be married before we leave for college in September."

Charlie's face got really red and he looked like he was going to explode. He glared at Edward and yelled " Are you crazy? How are you going to take care of her and go to school ?"

I cut Edward off. I am sure he had already prepared a beautiful rebuttal due to the fact that he could read Charlie's thoughts but before he could say anything I screamed back. "Dad, I don't need Edward to take care of me. I am a big girl and this is my decision, however, I would love for you to be happy for me. I love Edward. This is real and there aren't any good reasons to wait. We love each other, Dad. Can't you see it?" There, I tried to say it in a way that he couldn't easily argue with me but he wasn't buying it.

"Oh, I can think of a few reasons." Still glaring at Edward he said, "What are you thinking?"

Charlie was clearly blaming Edward for all of this. This time Edward grabbed my hand to throw me off so he could get a word in.

"Charlie, I love Bella more than anything in this world and I will always take care of her. I would never put her in a bad situation. I want her to finish school. When my parents died they left me a trust fund. She doesn't have to worry about paying for school if she is my wife, what's mine is hers. We have enough to be able to start our lives together."

Charlie looked surprised. I could see that money and school had been the focal point of his argument, though it didn't take long before he found something else. Looking directly at Edward he spewed, "So what happens when you change your mind again?"

I couldn't believe my Dad. I gasped out, "Dad how could you? You have no idea what happened."

He shot back, "I don't have to know Bella, I saw it. I saw what his leaving did to you."

Edward knew it was coming but I saw the pain in his face. It was making me ill. I had to find a way to make my Dad stop. "Dad, you don't understand. Please don't. It wasn't Edward's fault." My emotions started getting the better of me and tears started rolling down my face.

Edward grabbed my hands, looked into my eyes, and then turned back to Charlie. "Charlie, leaving Bella was the worst decision of my life. I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused her, or you. I have never thought I deserved her and I really thought that she would be happier without me. I was a mess. I only tortured both of us. That experience has taught me that no matter what, I will never leave Bella again unless she asks me to. I can't live without her. I love her. "

Edward finally paused for a second so I jumped back in. "Dad, I know you are upset and worried, but last night you told me to let you know before I just run off with Edward. Well, I am telling you now, and all I want from you is to be happy for me. I just want you to walk me down the aisle and understand that this is what I want."

Charlie took a deep breath and I could tell he was beginning to give in to the inevitable. "What did Edward's parents say about all of this? "

So I tried to make them sound normal and said, " Well Dad, they are worried but they trust us and they want us to be happy. They want to have the wedding at their house and Alice is so excited that she has practically planned the whole thing already." At that, Charlie finally smiled a little.

Now that we could see we were winning Edward winked at me and said " Well Charlie, I hope that you will be okay with this. I will give you guys some time to talk." He said, "Goodnight" as he kissed the top of my head. "Charlie, thank you for hearing what I had to say." Then he walked out the door.

Of course, as soon as Edward left Charlie tried to talk me out of it and began asking over and over, "Are you sure that this is what_ you _want and not Edward pressuring you into this. Bella, are you sure? Aren't you scared to trust him after what happened before?"

That was really a low blow but understandable so I took a deep breath and said, "Dad, we are a lot alike. Imagine that Mom came back into your life again and said she had made a mistake, that she had been wrong. Would you have taken her back?"

He didn't have to say anything I saw the look in his eyes and knew that I had won. He finally understood. "Dad, please be happy. We love each other. It will be okay."

He smiled, " Bella, I will try. Believe it or not I just want you to be happy too and by the way, you are the one telling your Mom."

I laughed, "Oh, I know and on that note, I'm going to bed. I'm going to need all my wits about me for that conversation."

He laughed too and said, "Good night and good luck tomorrow."

The last few days had been mentally and physically daunting and that was an understatement. I just wanted to go to bed and be with Edward. So after saying goodnight to Charlie I headed upstairs.

I was so worried that he was going to be upset. I just wanted to reassure him. When I got upstairs though, he was lying on my bed with a big smile.

He whispered, "We did it!"

He looked so happy and so adorable. He held out his arms to me and I all but ran into him. " I thought you would be upset."

He just looked into my eyes and said, "Bella, how could I be unhappy right now? You told your Dad that we are getting married and for once it really sounded like you were happy about all of this. It feels real now. You sounded so convincing like this is what _you _want."

I couldn't help but smile at him. He really did look so happy and so beautiful. "I've been a wreck lately worrying if I had pushed you into getting married. I don't want to force you. I just wanted you to choose to be with me in some sort of tangible way before I ... before I changed you."

I looked at him and he could still literally take my breath away.

"Bella, changing you is so permanent. I needed you to be sure."

I just gazed into his beautiful eyes. "Edward, I have always chosen you and you will always be what I want and what I need to make my life worth living. There really is no way I could live without you. I've tried and it didn't go so well." He looked down at my ring and pulled me so close that I couldn't breathe.

Then he whispered into my hair , "I love you Bella, _my_ Bella".

Then he kissed me so tenderly that I couldn't help but shiver as he pulled away.

"Go get ready for bed. I'll be right here when you get back."

I raced back as soon as I had changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. He was there waiting for me in the dark. I felt his cold chest as I snuggled up close to him. We didn't speak, he just kissed my hair and hummed my lullaby until I fell asleep.

Today Charlie was handling things rather nicely. It did help that Alice had been their this morning. She has been telling Charlie all the wedding details and even asked for his input as if anyone was allowed to have input except Alice. Charlie as usual fell all over anything that came out of her mouth. I think she has started him thinking and though he might still think that it is too soon, he really is starting to enjoy the idea of walking me down the aisle.

Well it was truly happening, I was getting married. For some reason becoming a vampire didn't seem near as big a deal as getting married. I had been the most worried about my parents' reactions. Thank goodness Charlie was done. I feared Renee was going to be much worse. For one thing, it will have to be over the phone and Edward won't be able to tell me what she is thinking.

"This is going to be painful but I've put it off for way too long." I spoke the words out loud not even realizing it.

Edward jumped through the window before I even had a chance to pick up the phone. "Bella it's going to be okay, you can do this. I'm right here".

I flinched slightly. I was expecting him but it still freaked me out sometimes how he could always sneak up on me like that. I went to take a seat at the desk and picked up the phone and dialed my mother's phone number.

After exchanging a few necessary pleasantries, I began. "Mom I know this will probably shock you and I know you are probably going to be angry but try to hear me out first."

There was complete silence on the other end so I continued, "Edward and I, are getting married before we go away to school."

Still silence, but I wasn't sure if this was good or bad. Well really it couldn't be good. "Mom, say something."

"Well I would but I was trying to wait and hear you out first".

She sounded calm. Well I wasn't expecting that I had to admit.

"Well my plans haven't changed I'm still going to school and you will be happy to know that Edward and I were both accepted to Dartmouth. Which is great, right?"

I waited still silence on the other end. I don't think I had ever witnessed this kind of shock from my mother, the kind of shock that rendered her completely speechless. "Mom?"

"Oh can I speak now?"

Uh oh, this did not sound good.

"Bella are you pregnant? …. because there are other options. Phil and I can help with whatever you need you don't have to do this."

I can't believe she actually said that. I expected it in a way but I still couldn't believe she went there.

"Mom, believe it or not I am not pregnant. I am actually marrying Edward because I love him and want to share the rest of my life with him." There, I said it. That wasn't too painful.

I looked over at Edward and I could tell he really wanted to sympathize with my plight but a smile just kept edging to his lips every few seconds. He actually looked like he could start laughing. I gave him an angry glare.

"I should have seen this coming. I knew what was happening when you came to visit. I just can't believe you would set yourself up for … for …"

I had to cut her off before she began comparing my life with Edward to hers and Charlie's . "Mom, please don't. I know what I am doing. I am not you, and Edward is not Charlie."

Okay, that had to be the understatement of the year.

"We are going to do this whether you are behind it one hundred percent or not. Please trust me and know that I am making the right decision for me."

There was silence and then finally she began again. " Bella, I just love you and this just doesn't sound like you. I just don't want you to be unhappy later."

"You are right it isn't like me but have some faith in me. I don't just fall in love with anyone and want to just marry them. We have both thought a lot about it and it is what is right for us. Trust me, Mom."

I knew she was caving and I started to feel like it was almost over. "Mom I am happy now and I will be happy later I promise you. Please Mom, I want you to be a part of this. Can you please come out early? Alice has pretty much planned the wedding but I really want you to be here. She is throwing a wedding shower for me and I'd really like you to be here for it all. I want you to meet the rest of Edward's family too."

I was hoping the "fun" idea of a wedding would help to snap her out of the idea that this was a big deal. She did start to get better and I think by the end of our conversation I had just about talked her into the idea of me getting married. I hung up feeling pretty proud of myself.

I looked over at Edward who had the biggest grin on his face. "I am so proud of you, you did it."

He picked me up off the chair and laid me on the bed and kissed me. "You are doing great. The hardest part is done."

Of course, I couldn't say that the hardest part had already been done. When I had had to face telling Jacob the truth. That was the hardest part. Seeing Jacob so unhappy and knowing that it was only because of me. Only because I was a selfish jerk who was unable to be honest with myself. How could I have been so stupid to hurt them both so badly, especially Jake. Edward would never hear any of this from me. I swore to myself no matter how much my heart aches for Jacob's pain I will never let Edward see it again. I've chosen Edward and I have to let go as much as I possibly can of any feelings I have for Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I got some reviews already so thanks here you go! Enjoy! and by the way I do not own anything twilight I just wish that I did.**

Chapter 2: Plans & Presents

The Cullen men were all away hunting and they wouldn't be back for a few more hours. While they had been gone Alice had been driving me nuts. She seriously needed another hobby. This wedding was going to be ridiculous but I really was secretly starting to enjoy the idea of marrying Edward. I mean really how could I not. He was the love of my life which hopefully now would be an extraordinarily long life when he finally made me a vampire. Everything had been going so well for the past month except for the fact that Edward kept making me try every human experience or food or whatever he deemed necessary for me to experience before he changed me. It was exhausting and if it lasted to much longer I was going to be the first overweight vampire. Not to even mention Alice, who said if I didn't fit in my dress she would kill me herself.

Everything was hectic but going great. This was one of the first times in our relationship that Edward and I didn't have something hanging over us. There had always been something like vampires wanting to kill me, us arguing over my mortality, or an infatuated teenage werewolf. Of course, there was still the issue of the Volturri coming for a visit. They would make sure that Alice's vision of me as a vampire became a reality. For right now though, we were happy. I think we had finally come to a place where we could be so open with each other and it felt like everything was out on the table.

It all seemed to be coming together. Alice had ordered a giant tent to cover the Cullen's entire backyard. She couldn't concentrate on anything other than the wedding. She had thought of every scenario and so I am sure it was going to be perfect. My friends from school started calling as the invitations went out.

Jessica of course called first, freaking out. "Bella , Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me?"

I tried explaining it by saying that it all happened really fast and we just decided to go ahead and get married before we left for school but I am sure she really wanted some more of the gory details. She kept asking a zillion questions but once I told her I really didn't know a lot of the details since I had given Alice free reign to plan my whole wedding she finally just gave up and was ready to get off the phone.

Angela was extremely supportive, of course. She kept saying she was sure Edward and I would be so happy and she couldn't wait for my big day. I'm sure others at school had different opinions about the wedding but I really was over the idea that it mattered what any of them thought. At least most of the people who mattered were either ecstatic or resigned to the idea that I was getting married.

I was sitting on my bed pondering all of this when I heard a knock at the door. I ran down stairs wondering who would even bother using my door anymore. I was shocked to see Jacob huddled under the porch trying to stay dry.

"Hey Bells" he said with a huge grin.

I really was shocked to see him there so all I could manage was, "Hey Jake." He stared at me and said, "Well aren't you gonna let me in?"

"Oh yeah come on in. What's up?", I tried to appear comfortable about his unexpected visit.

"Well I needed to see you and I've come to give you a wedding present. You don't have to look so surprised!"

I noticed my mouth was wide open. I snapped it closed. "What brought all this on? I didn't think you would want to see me."

"Well Bella, I have taken a lot of time to think about all of this. I realized I was being stupid. If I really do love you as much as I say that I do, I wouldn't miss out on something as important as your wedding."

"Wow, Jake I'm so glad."

I lied. I really didn't know if him being around was the best idea, especially if he was still thinking there was a chance for me to change my mind.

I think he could sense my tension because he immediately said, "I don't want you to feel awkward and don't be mad at Edward but he did send me a wedding invitation so that I could decide if I wanted to be there or not."

Well that was shocking. I can't believe Edward did that! He really is _**too**_ nice. "Well Jake it really is up to you, don't come just because you feel obligated." "No, it's fine I'm still your best friend right?"

I nodded. "Only if you are up for the job still."

"Yeah, I think I can handle it."

He paused and before it could get awkward I said, " So what's my present?" Jake looked a little nervous and then he started in, "I have been talking to Sam, the other members of the pack, and the Elders. It has taken a lot of sweet talking on my part but I think that I finally have them convinced that this should be your decision. The tribe won't interfere and the treaty will stand as long as it is always your decision."

I gasped and tears started pouring down my face. "I can't believe it! Jake that is the best gift anyone could have given me."

I gave him the biggest hug and between that and the tears I think that I shocked him a little.

"Do you know what this means?" I didn't wait for him to answer.

"It means I can come back and visit Charlie, at least for awhile. I won't have to uproot my new family. I won't have to be the cause of a werewolf-vampire war. Jake, this really is the best gift I can't believe you did this for me you really are the best. I know how much this means coming from you. Thank you."

I think he was left speechless. I guess he didn't figure it was going to go over that well.

"Can you please tell everyone thank you for me? I know this had to have been hard for everybody."

"Well it was but in the end everybody wants you to be happy even if it is with him. I better get going.", he added starting to look uncomfortable.

I hugged him again and he flashed me that smile. That smile, the one that had brightened even my darkest days.

After that he quickly turned and said, "Bye Bells, see you at the wedding." and went out the door.

I couldn't believe this. I am so happy right now. My life really couldn't be any more perfect and then Edward walked through my door. I ran into his hard chest and about knocked myself out. Sometimes it is not a good idea to be that exuberant when running into Edward. He grabbed me by my waist before I hit the ground.

He looked at me nervously and said, "What is going on here? You about knock yourself unconscious and I can smell that he has been here."

"Yeah, well sorry about that. I was overly excited to see you. Jacob just came by to tell me he was coming to our wedding and to give us our first wedding present." He looked very skeptical so I took both of his hands reassuringly and repeated the conversation I had with Jacob.

"Can you believe it? Isn't that great?"

Edward's eyes brightened and I could tell he was holding his breath but he kissed me anyways.

"It is great. I guess I will continue to be in Jacob's debt."

Then he said with a big smile, "Would you mine terribly taking a shower first and then we can go back to my house and celebrate with everybody."

I laughed, "Sure I'll be right back."

I went to run up the stairs and I got a little wobbly. I guess it was due to my near concussion a few minutes ago. Edward caught me up in his arms before I could attempt to make a fool out of myself again.

"I'm glad in a lot of ways that your human days are numbered because I can't always be around."

He deposited me in the bathroom and said that he would wait in my room. I hurried through my shower hoping I had washed all traces of Jacob off and jumped out. Edward must have slipped in because hanging on the bathroom door was a beautiful blue strapless summer dress with tiny white flowers all over it. He really had gone crazy lately with the what's mine is yours stuff. He loved buying me things and I was finally learning to let him. He seemed to love it so much it was hard not to let him have his fun. Plus he was way better at picking out clothes than me. If I played my cards right between him and Alice I may never have to shop again. I slipped my new dress on and ran to my room. He was waiting and when he looked at me I could see the love in his eyes.

"You look beautiful. My imagination never does you justice." I rolled my eyes. He looked incredulously at me. "Bella, I am serious!"

I laughed. "I know that's what you see, but sometimes it's just hard to believe that you really see me that way."

He smiled, "Maybe this will help."

He pulled me down on top of him and kissed me passionately. His lips were cold and hard as usual but I could never get over how they still made me feel warm and seemed to move perfectly with mine. Oh I loved this man. He pulled me in even closer and started moving his kisses down my neck. Lately he seemed to be torturing me it was driving me crazy. Now that he knew I wanted to wait, he seemed to be the one taking things a little further just to see how long it would take me to put the brakes on. It was maddening.

"Edward," I gasped.

"Stop before I won't be able to control myself any longer."

He stopped and laughed at me.

I continued, " I think you are enjoying being the tempter now way too much."

We walked downstairs and out to his car but when I looked outside instead of Edward's Volvo there was a cute silver convertible.

"What is that?"

"Well darling , it seems to be your day for early wedding presents. Jacob kind of beat me to the punch. This is your new Audi TT Roadster. What do you think?"

I stared at it stunned. "Edward are you serious?"

"Very. I have been dying to get you out of that horrid beast you call a car. Here are your keys."

I looked at him like he had lost his mind." I might hurt it. I never had to worry about my truck but that, ...that I could kill it. "

He laughed, "It's okay Bella. I won't let you crash I promise."

I nervously took the keys and got in. Edward just patiently watched me as I tried to gather the nerve to start the engine.

"It really is beautiful but it feels really surreal to be behind the wheel of a car like this."

Slowly I backed out of the driveway and he was grinning from ear to ear.

I was worried about talking and driving but I had to know. "What are you thinking?"

He looked at me and said, "There is no bigger turn on than a sexy woman in a sexy car."

I laughed but it did give me a great idea on how to turn the tables a little. I waited till we got close to his house out in the middle of nowhere and pulled the car over. Before he could say anything I just jumped in his lap straddling my legs around his waist and started kissing him .

He shut down almost immediately and growled, "You win".

I jumped back in the drivers seat, "That was too easy!"

His dark eyes started to lighten and he laughed. "My dear, I have always been way too easy when it comes to you."


	3. Chapter 3

** By the way in case you were wondering again I do not own any of these lovely characters. I just like to mess with them.**

Chapter 3: The Cullens

We drove up to the house and went inside. Alice was at the dining room table surrounded by papers, fabrics, and … food which seemed very odd for a vampire.

She looked up at me and said, "Oh good you're here, there is one thing that I can't decide on for you and that is the food so here are a bunch of choices for dinner and about twenty different cakes to try …"

I stared at all of that food and started to feel a little sick.

She gave me a look and said, "Hurry up I have to make these decisions. Now, eat!"

Edward just shrugged his shoulders and said, "You did this to yourself."

I did as I was told until Emmett came crashing down the stairs.

"Bella, you are finally here! So what did you think of the new car?"

"Well it was excessive as usual but it's beautiful . I just hope I don't mess it up."

He had a goofy grin on his face and said, "So what did you give Edward?" Edward shot him a deadly glare and then I glared at Alice.

"It's bad enough you can see us Alice! Why would you tell Emmett?"

Alice looked over at us, "Sorry, you were late and Emmett thought you had crashed your new car so I had to give him a hint that that was not exactly what was going on."

I gave Emmett a dirty look and he just roared with laughter and punched Edward in the arm. "Little brother, the big day is fast approaching."

My cheeks went red. I couldn't help it. I knew the kind of "big" day Emmett was referring too. He looked at my face and laughed even harder.

"Oh there it is, boy that wasn't even a challenge tonight."

My blushing was one thing I would never miss about being human.

I looked at Edward and said, "Remind me what is so bad about being an only child."

He just laughed and gave me a big hug. Alice had sidetracked me with her Nazi wedding planner demands and I had almost forgotten what I wanted to tell everybody.

"Where is everybody? I have some great news."

Even though I hadn't said it very loud everybody had heard and was now making there way down the stairs. Everybody looked expectantly at me.

"Well Jacob came by today and gave me my wedding present." Everyone looked a little shocked and uncomfortable so I continued quickly.

"He told me that the Quileutes have decided that it should be my decision whether to be changed or not. And that my decision will not affect the treaty." Everyone looked dumbfounded.

"Isn't it great!", I said.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "That is wonderful news, Bella."

Esme was next and as she gave me a big hug she said, "Oh I am so happy for you both, everything is coming together so wonderfully."

In true Emmett fashion, he just said, "I'm not happy about it. I was really looking forward to going head to head with a couple of those overgrown dogs."

I rolled my eyes in his direction. Jasper gave me a big smile and said, "Hurry it up already with the changing it would be nice to finally give my little sister a hug without wanting to take a bite out of her." Edward punched him for that one and Alice gave him the look of death.

By the time she turned back around to me though she had a radiant smile on her face, "I'm so glad you finally told them it was driving me nuts not saying anything."

"Well thanks for holding it in. It feels so good to have one less thing to worry about."

Alice's smile faded. "Bella, stop. Don't you dare worry about anything! This wedding is going to be perfect. I swear. I will not let anything happen to mess it up. Don't worry!"

I laughed. "Alice, it is okay. I believe you and I am perfectly happy right now though Jasper may have something to do with that."

He tried to pretend that he didn't have anything to do with it but I could always tell. Rosalie looked a little uncomfortable but she finally came up to me.

"I'm happy for you both."

I gave her a questioning look.

"No, really I am. I really don't know what I would do if I was really in your shoes and I had to choose between Emmett and being human. I'm sorry that we haven't started off well but I will do better."

I gave her the biggest smile I could and I could feel myself getting a little teary eyed. "Thanks Rosalie, that really means the world to me."

She just smiled back and walked upstairs holding Emmett's hand and he had a huge grin on his face. I could tell he was proud of Rosalie for finally getting past most of her resentment towards me. I was just glad that she had finally accepted me. It made me feel like I was really now going to be apart of this family. I looked over at Edward and he flashed his beautiful crooked smile that would always stop my heart. He ran up to me, picked me up and ran upstairs.

Alice yelled from downstairs, "I was not done with her yet."

Edward yelled back, "It will have to wait."

I grinned at him as he threw me on his big lovely bed. He noticed my eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. It just felt great to hear such nice things from everybody especially Rosalie. I am really going to be part of your family now. I'm so happy that my cheeks hurt from smiling so much today."

"I know it has been a very good day and I know just what will make it a little better."

He started kissing me and as usual I could barely breathe. His lips felt so good on my skin. He was kissing all over my neck and shoulders. I now knew why he had liked this dress so much. I chuckled.

He looked up. "What?"

"I just realized that you chose this dress for a specific reason that's all."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Well so that your kisses could have easier access to torture me. I'm going to have to start wearing turtlenecks now."

He laughed, "Well then I better get all I can out of today."

"Oh great, are you trying to kill me?"

"Never."

"Well I may not make it through this."

At that he said, " You talk too much. I guess I am going to have to start kissing your mouth the whole time."

It's a good thing I was lying down already because I wouldn't have been able to stand. He was kissing me with so much passion and his hands were everywhere. One second they were in my hair and the next they were making there way slowly down to my waist. He finally pulled away a little so I could breathe and his lips made their way back down to my neck and then with his tongue he traced his way back up to my ear and that is when I lost it.

"Fine you win but that wasn't nice. What's next on your agenda skinny dipping?"

He got a kick out of that and he laughed so loud that Emmett yelled, "Hey what are you guys doing in there?" and then barged right in.

"Bella was talking about going skinny dipping."

Emmett's eyes were as big as saucers and I said, "I can't believe you just told him of all people!"

Emmett was beside himself with this new information, " Sorry I got to go share this."

I glared at Edward, "Really, thanks a lot."

"Well if it makes you happier to know I would never try that we both would definitely lose."

I smiled. It still surprised me that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"Alright lets go back downstairs so Alice will stop screaming at me inside of my head."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wedding is getting closer ... and by the way I don't own any of these characters though I dream of it often...**

Chapter 4 : Picking up Mom & A Bridal Shower

I was slowly waking up and noticed Edward was holding me a little too tightly.

" Hey, do you think I could breathe?"

"Oh sorry I didn't realize." He tried to get up but I pulled his arms back around me.

"I said I wanted to breathe not for you to leave."

He laughed, " So are you ready for your Mom to be here?"

"Yes, I guess"

"Well then you better get going or we are going to be late."

" Oh." I looked at the clock it was already nine thirty.

I kissed Edward and ran to the shower. I got dressed quickly and ran downstairs to shovel in my breakfast.

Charlie was there eating too, "Hey good morning I'm glad you finally woke up. I was getting worried you were going to be late picking up your Mom."

"Yeah I know sorry. Well at least my new car goes fast."

"I'm already not happy about that car!", he started looking red in the face.

I laughed, "I am just kidding Dad. I was only teasing you. We have to take Edward's car anyways Mom and her stuff won't all fit in mine.

There was a knock at the door I grabbed my toast and told Charlie goodbye. Of course, when I opened the door there was my wonderful husband to be. That seemed so weird to say. He looked and smelled illegal as usual.

"Hey there, I missed you.", and then I grabbed his hand.

"Hi.", he smiled but then he was scowling. "What is wrong with Charlie?"

I laughed. "I was only teasing him about driving fast in my new car."

Edward's scowl did not dissipate. "You will not be driving fast or I will take my present back until after … all I need is for you to hurt yourself now when we are this close."

He looked really upset. "Edward, calm down I was only teasing. Are you okay?"

We got into the car and as usual he started driving very fast so we wouldn't be late and then he finally answered me. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I am still … conflicted I guess in some ways. I mean I want it so bad because I know it will make everything easier. In other ways though, it still seems so wrong to do this to you no matter how much I love you and need you."

I smiled. It was so great that he was finally talking so openly and honestly about his feelings with me. "I know it is hard but Edward really think logically about it there are really only three ways that this could have gone. First, I think that if you had never cared about me I would already be dead. Tyler's van would have killed me so stop beating yourself up over it. Second, if you had succeeded in leaving me I would either be dead or be a shell of the person I am now. The last option is this and as long as I still have a say, I choose this. I want to be with you. The rest doesn't matter like I said over a year ago it just doesn't matter."

Now it was his turn to smile, "Thanks, I'm sorry that I still need reassuring."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I leaned up close against him and just tried to inhale him. I couldn't wait for the wedding part to be over so we could just get on with the rest of our lives together. I must have fallen asleep for awhile because before I knew it we were driving into the airport already. Oh great I wonder just how fast we had been going.

My Mom seemed happy to see us. We loaded all of her bags into the Volvo. I could tell Edward was in pain having to drive so slow because of my mother. She had asked a hundred questions about the wedding and thankfully he was there to answer them because I was seriously out of the loop. Edward was dazzling my Mom with his knowledge of all the wedding plans. I told her it was a huge relief to not to have to worry with any of that stuff. Alice had planned it all including the bridal shower party we were having tonight. I told her that I complain constantly but it really was great that Alice had done all of this for me.

However, I was still not excited about being the center of attention during the shower or the wedding. Clumsy, crazy, blushing people do not like to have the focus on them for obvious reasons. I mean the idea of walking down the aisle made me break out into a cold sweat.

We dropped my Mom's stuff off at the hotel and then headed to the Cullen's for the party. Of course everything looked beautiful including the Cullens. I had forgotten how intimidating and beautiful they can be when they are all together. All the Cullen's were there for a chance to meet my Mom and I could tell she was already overwhelmed.

Carlisle gave my Mom a hug as he said, "It's nice to see you again Renee, I 'm glad we are meeting on much better circumstances this time."

I was surprised he was so nice to my Mom but Carlisle may have been a little too friendly. I think he sometimes forgets the devastating effect he has on women. My Mom looked as if she couldn't breathe. Like mother like daughter I guess. I could see everyone trying not to smile.

Esme rushed up next to take away some of the tension, "Hi Renee. It's so great to finally meet you. I'm Esme I am Edward's Mom."

I smiled. It sounded strange to me in some ways but I knew it was very true. I don't think any mother could love a son as much as I knew Esme loved Edward.

They continued on with the introductions. Jasper and Emmett introduced themselves and waved as they went out the door. I'm sure Jasper wanted to get as far away as possible from the combination of me and opening presents. At least while I am still human. I nodded and smiled at them as they walked out the door. I think the Cullen's had rendered my Mom speechless which was very hard to do but they did have that affect on people.

Angela, Jessica and a couple of other friends from school joined the party. Once Edward and Carlisle noticed how empty the house had become of men they headed upstairs. I didn't know why this shower was even necessary but Alice insisted.

I wasn't even going to need most of the things a normal bride would need when first starting out. In a week, I wouldn't need to eat or sleep so I would never need half the stuff I got at one of these things.

Well once we had played enough goofy games and had eaten most of the fabulous food Alice had ordered from an expensive French restaurant in Port Angeles, I knew it was present time. I had to admit I was a little excited to see what everybody had given me.

Esme gave me her present first, "Bella, dear here you go. I hope you like it."

I opened the rectangular shaped box that was so pretty it looked like a piece of artwork. I was sure Esme had probably even painted the wrapping paper. She was such a kind and thoughtful person.

When I looked inside I could feel my ears turn red and then the rest of my face too. I was a little shocked.

I said, "Oh my goodness."

I then tried to mumble a barely audible, "Thank you it's beautiful, Esme."

Inside the box there was a silky dark blue negligee and some panties that just made me think why would anyone bother wearing them at all.

Alice and Rosalie were already laughing at me and Alice shrieked, "Come on Bella be a good sport hold it up so we can see it."

I did as they asked and just hoped the next present would not be as embarrassing. I was wrong all the presents were lingerie even my Mom's present. Rosalie and Alice had planned this. I was beet red I was sure. This was so embarrassing. Then I remembered the worst part. Edward was upstairs listening to all of this and seeing all of this through everyone's minds. I was scared when I got to Alice and Rosalie's present but at least this was the last one. I opened it and looked inside and to my horror there was a black leather number with boots to match and … oh my gosh, I was not holding this up.

Alice and Rosalie were practically hysterical with laughter and then Alice said, "Oh Bella, your face is so red right now. I'm sorry but we had to do this for you … and for Edward."

My own Mom was even enjoying this. She had a huge grin and eventually everyone was laughing. At my expense of course. I bore it the rest of the evening and finally everyone started to go home. Then Edward came downstairs and I looked at him with a curious expression.

He had a smile that brightened his whole face and it made me wonder. "Edward did you know about this?"

He quickly composed himself when he realized that I was angry. " Well uh no not at first. I mean it wasn't my idea or anything."

"You could have warned me that was humiliating!"

He just flashed me one of my favorite crooked smiles and whispered into my ear, "Sweetheart I'm sorry you were embarrassed but I am very excited to see all of those things on you."

"Well keep dreaming because I am never putting on that leather number of Alice and Rosalie's."

He laughed, "That's okay I understand."

We looked over at my Mom to see if she was ready to go. She seemed to be amused by our exchange.

So I glared at her too. "My own Mother! You could have clued me in a little bit."

"Oh I am sorry Bella, but it was fun and your future sister in laws felt like you needed a little encouragement in this area. I agreed. I mean I knew you weren't going to go shopping for any of that stuff yourself."

Yeah she was right I would have rather had my toe nails removed.

I turned to Alice and Rosalie, "Well thanks for the embarrassment ladies."

"Oh Bella, don't be mad at us we just wanted to help really." Alice looked at me with those eyes. Poor Jasper I couldn't imagine having to deal with those "Miss Innocent" looks of hers all the time.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes, " Well you can be mad now but you will be thanking us later." She flashed me one of her breathtakingly beautiful smiles.

I was getting really sick of them all getting out of everything with their good looks and convincing voices. I couldn't wait till I was a vampire. Maybe then it wouldn't affect me as much and I could do a little convincing myself.

Well I glared at all of them and said, " Goodnight and thanks for the night of torture."

Edward dropped my Mom off at the hotel she seemed like she had had a really good time tonight. She seemed to really like Edward's family too. I was glad because I wanted these last few days with her to be special. I had no idea if or when I would ever see her again after the wedding.

He noticed my preoccupation with my thoughts as usual. "So what's wrong, Bella?

"Oh nothing really I was just hoping my Mom was having a good time."

He smiled. " I love you Isabella."

I grabbed his hand, " I love you too. Are you coming back?"

We had just driven up to my house.

"Of course, I'll be right back"

" Alright I will see you in a few minutes." I leaned over and my lips found his and all I could think was that I didn't want it to stop.

Why can't I ever control myself? He just smelled so delicious. Instead of backing away from the kiss he pressed harder. I couldn't stop I crawled over to him and sat on his lap. I heard a low growl come from deep within his chest. I thought my time was almost up but he just picked me up and pressed our bodies even closer together. I couldn't breathe anymore. I just wanted him so badly. He was kissing me like a maniac. I loved it but finally I pulled back. I needed to breathe. His eyes were black but he was still in control because he smiled at me.

"I just can't get enough of you lately."

I laughed, "I feel the same way."

"Run in the house before I start kissing you again."

"Okay, see you in a minute"

"Maybe I shouldn't come back tonight, Bella."

"What, why?"

"It is just getting too hard to be alone with you right now and after dealing with lingerie all night, I just don't think I can take much more."

I frowned. I understood I really did but I was not looking forward to sleeping by myself.

"I will come back in the morning while your still asleep, okay? Go spend some time with Charlie.

Great a guilt trip, "Oh fine goodnight. I love you."

He smiled back, "I love you too."

Then he drove away very fast as I walked inside to spend some quality time with my dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh the wedding... I hope I did it justice and by the way sorry if the wedding night is too much for you or not enough I did my best I just couldn't write about the actual deed. I can't wait to see how Stephenie is going to handle that! She owns them by the way, I don't.**

Chapter 5: The Wedding

I woke up when I felt cold lips press against my lips. I opened my eyes but when I looked around Edward wasn't there but beside me was a single red rose and a letter addressed to me in his beautiful handwriting. I smiled today was my wedding day. I ripped the envelope open …

_Bella,_

_I can't wait to see you today. I can't wait to be your husband. I can't wait to spend forever with you. You are the most beautiful woman to ever exist and today everyone else will see it too. Thank you for seeing me as something more. Thank you for loving me. You have made me whole. _

_Always,_

_Edward_

Tears were streaming down my eyes. I was so happy my heart actually hurt. Why did he love me like this? It was so hard to understand. It was effortless for me to love him I just couldn't help it. However, I wondered. I had been thinking a lot lately about why he loved me so much so quickly and why I had loved him so much even though he could have and should have killed me. I have a theory that vampires must do something similar to werewolves. Something that is like imprinting.

I thought of Esme and Carlisle. They met first when she was only a young human girl. She remembered him and she loved him and I think he loved her too and that is why he felt compelled to change her. Then there was Rosalie and Emmett. She saw him being killed and saw something in his face that she needed, that she loved. And lastly there was Jasper and Alice. Alice knew she loved him before she even met him. I was destined to be with Edward some how. He was my other half. He was right somehow we made each other whole.

I wiped the tears away and jumped out of bed almost tripping over one of the boxes Edward and I had packed last night. I cursed my equilibrium problems for ruining my perfect moment. I went to get into the shower.

I had been missing Edward so much lately he had been making me spend every moment with my parents. I had gone fishing with Charlie to La Push and got to spend some time with everybody down there. Yesterday, I took Renee shopping in my new car and we had a lot of fun but I missed him. He had come over last night to help me finish all my packing but didn't stay. The sexual tension between us the past few months was palpable. Poor Jasper he couldn't even stand to be in the same room with us.

When I got out and went back to my room Alice was there waiting for me with the biggest smile on her face I had ever seen. She looked like she might just explode. I shared my epiphany with her about vampires.

She smiled again, "You must be right because the rest of us thought Edward had lost his mind especially when we started to realize that he was in love with you. Of course now we all know that you and Edward are perfect for each other so even being human couldn't stop vampire love!"

Then we were both laughing. "Bella, today is going to be perfect I have foreseen it!"

" I know so let's get going already."

We loaded all of my things into the car and I kissed Charlie goodbye. I looked back at my house and at my window and realized a new chapter of my life was beginning. Thankfully that new life included Edward.

As soon as we got to the Cullen's house I was whisked off to Alice's room where she would work her magic.

I started to ask about Edward and before I could even ask she said "He is not allowed to see you until you walk down the aisle and besides he is hunting so he will be ready for tonight."

At the mention of "tonight" I just had to know, "Alice how does it go?"

She laughed her beautiful laugh and said, "Perfect. You will see. Don't worry!"

Rosalie came in too. I guess no one could resist playing wedding doll Barbie. She looked breathtaking in black. They tried to give me some pointers for tonight and it was again very embarrassing.

Rosalie just gave up and said, "Just try to be confident. It will be fine Bella, he loves you."

They worked for hours doing everything they could possibly think of until finally they turned me towards the mirror. I looked at the woman in the mirror. I was beautiful. My hair was up but cascading in curls down my back. My dress was very 1918 but Alice had given it a modern flair too. I knew it was perfect. My Mom and Esme came in and looked at me in shock.

My Mom was beside herself, "Oh Bella, you look beautiful."

Esme would have been crying if she could. "You look lovely and I want you to know that what you have done for Edward, we can never thank you enough for. He has become the man I always knew he could be. You have made him so happy and we love you all the more for it."

I started to cry and I ran and hugged Esme. "Thank you."

Then Alice yelled, "No crying your makeup is perfect and it is almost time to go."

We all started to go downstairs. Alice looked lovely she had a tight black sleeveless dress on and was holding a red rose bouquet that matched mine. At the bottom of the stairs Jasper took Alice's arm and headed her outside. Alice smiled at me as she went out the door towards the backyard. Phil came and escorted my Mom out to her seat and Jasper came right back to help Esme to hers. I was feeling nervous and then I saw Charlie and he looked a lot worse than me. I don't think he had ever worn a tuxedo before because he looked extremely uncomfortable.

He turned to look at me and smiled. "Bells you look great … very grown up.

I laughed, "Thanks."

He took my arm and started to take me down the aisle. It was almost twilight when I stepped outside. Someone began playing my lullaby softly on the piano. I looked around and there were beautiful candles and red roses hanging from everywhere. On the back row was the whole La Push gang including Jacob smiling and winking at me. I hope Alice had a lot of food. Then I glanced to the front and saw Edward. He was breathtakingly gorgeous of course. He looked like he did at prom in his black tuxedo but with a red rose on his lapel and a devastatingly beautiful smile.

I couldn't breathe and Charlie looked at me anxiously, "Breathe Bella." My eyes locked on him and he looked at me with so much love in his eyes my whole body hurt. Carlisle was standing proudly beside him and Emmett ready to officiate had the biggest grin on his face I had ever seen.

Sadly, I don't remember a thing Emmett said. I do know it must have been funny because I can remember hearing people laughing. I only had eyes for Edward I couldn't see anything or hear anything but him.

The next thing I remember was Edward squeezing my hand. I realized it must be my turn to say something and I whispered, "Yes, I do."

Then I heard him respond the same way. Emmett must have said you may kiss the bride because Edward picked me up and kissed me so passionately and so hard I think that my hear t stopped. This is probably what forced Edward to put me down and grab my hand instead. Then he smiled so big and so beautifully when he looked at me I almost passed out.

He grabbed me again and whispered, "What am I going to do with you?"

I laughed, "Sorry I am about to be dazzled to death I can't help it!"

He took my hand and led me over to the reception where we started greeting all of our friends and family. While everyone was eating their dinner we came around and made small talk for what seemed like forever. The werewolves seemed to be enjoying dinner but Alice started looking nervous. She must not have foreseen that.

Then finally Edward led me over to the giant wooden dance floor. Violins started playing our song and he led me around the dance floor. I kept up with him pretty well. We had practiced together some and I felt confident. He was the one doing most of the work I was just following him. I looked over at Charlie and Renee and they were both crying. I knew I had made the right decision. They had needed this day and though I hated to admit it I did too. I would never again be able to doubt Edward's love for me, today had affirmed it somehow. Today had been a beautiful gift to them and to me. Edward just kept staring at me like he was afraid I might disappear. Our dance ended and he kissed me again this time softly and tenderly.

Everyone came out to the dance floor and we continued to dance till my feet in high heels could no longer handle it. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Emmett loves to dance and he and Rosalie took over the dance floor at one point when SexyBack started to play. They looked amazing out there. I was glad I wasn't Edward because I'm sure he had his head filled with some crazy stuff. Then there was Jasper who was desperately trying to control the emotions swirling around him. He finally gave up and just grabbed Alice and started dancing too.

We finally sat down and tried to enjoy the moment a little. It was fun to watch everybody having such a great time. Esme brought me some dinner and Edward forced me to eat. I tried to swallow it down but I couldn't do much.

Eventually we told everyone goodbye before we left for our "honeymoon." It was a surprise and no one would tell me anything about it. It was driving me nuts! I hugged and kissed my parents and the Cullens, my new parents. Edward swooped me up in his arms and put me in his car as everyone waved goodbye to us.

We started driving very fast as soon as we were out of sight.

"So are you going to tell me anything yet?", I asked.

"Nope. Not yet.", he replied quickly.

Then he grabbed my hand and said, "Close your eyes."

I rolled my eyes but I did what he asked. He pulled over and I heard him get out of the car. He came around to my door and opened it. In one motion he had me in his arms and he was running. I knew where we were going. He was taking me to our meadow and I suddenly got very nervous. I had been looking forward to tonight and dreading it all at the same time. I just wanted everything to be perfect.

(Mood Music : Lots of Coldplay!)

He stopped running and put me down. I opened my eyes. In the middle of our meadow was a tent similar to the ones they had used at the wedding just much smaller. The flaps of the tent were open. Inside there was a giant bed and the whole room was covered in candles and roses from the wedding.

I turned to look at him with a smile and he looked gorgeous. His hair was windblown from running and he ran his fingers through it nervously, "Are you ready?"

I looked into his dark, beautiful eyes and whispered, "Yes."

He led me inside and sat me on the beautiful bed. He bent down and slowly removed my shoes. He started massaging my feet with his cold hands and it felt great.

He looked up at me and said, "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Tonight was magical and I'm glad I went through with it. It was lovely. It was perfect just like Alice said it would be."

I drew closer to him I couldn't help myself. He looked and smelled amazing I just needed to kiss him. It felt like it had been weeks since I had been really close to him. His eyes were smoldering and I took his face in my hands and drew him down to me on the bed and began kissing him. Slowly at first but then it became more intense. My hands started running through his hair and his tongue caressed my lips. I had to gasp to take a quick breath.

When I paused he lifted me up off of the bed and in one quick movement I realized he was behind me unzipping my dress. Before I knew it I was standing there in the crazy corset Alice had put me in earlier today feeling a little underdressed. He stepped back and looked at me with so much passion I couldn't think straight. When I finally regained my wits a couple seconds later, I came closer. I peeled off his coat and started unbuttoning his shirt and for once he didn't stop me. I ran my warm hands all over his icy chest and marveled at how perfect his body was. He started unbuckling the corset for me and then suddenly he was on the other side of the room.

I looked at him and he looked back at me scared. "Oh Bella, I don't know if I can. If I hurt you I …. ", he shook his head "… well I just couldn't bear it."

I peered back at him and tried as hard as I could to convey all the love I had for him with just my eyes, "It will be okay. We will go slow."

I finished peeling the corset off and slowly I made my way to the other side of the room. He didn't take his eyes off of me. When I got to him I finished undressing him, put his arms around me and pressed him close to me. The feeling of his cold skin against mine about sent me over the edge. He picked me up and brought me back to the bed. Slowly we became one…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it can't be peachy forever. By the way, Stephenie owns all things Twilight and Sadly, I own nothing but a Kia Sedona mini van!**

Chapter 6: Changes

I woke up in his arms and I blushed thinking about everything that happened last night. It had been perfect. I opened my eyes and he was just staring at me. As soon as he saw I was awake he picked me up and placed me on top of him. My hair fell down and covered us as he kissed me again.

" Oh Bella, _**my**_ Bella last night was amazing."

I laughed as I kissed his face and neck. "I thought so too."

"Well, it definitely took the top spot on my "10 best nights" list."

I laughed again, "It was perfect and the meadow was a nice touch."

I laid down on his cold chest and giggled. I couldn't help myself I was too happy. He flipped me over and started kissing me hard like he had last night and we were just about to begin again when we heard Edward's cell phone.

He placed me softly next to him and started searching for his pants which held his phone. He finally found it and flipped it open. I could hear Alice's high pitch voice but I couldn't understand what she was saying. Edward's face hardened into stone and I knew it must be really bad. I buried my hands in my face. I knew _**our **_happily ever after couldn't last for long. I was a mess before he even had a chance to get off the phone with Alice.

He wrapped his arms around me and was kissing my bare shoulders, " Oh sweetheart, it's going to be alright don't worry. I promise, it's okay."

I whimpered, "What did Alice see?"

"They have decided to come. We will have to go ahead and change you as soon as possible. Are you going to be alright?"

I silently nodded trying hard to calm down. I twisted around in his arms and looked up at his face. He wiped my tears away and kissed all over my cheeks.

He stood up, "It's okay all she has seen is the decision nothing else. We have no reason to believe it is anything other than a courtesy visit."

"Alice put a change of clothes in here for you." He handed me a black bag. I unzipped it and took out a denim dress. I put it on as Edward slowly got up and got dressed himself.

We grabbed some of our stuff, "I'll send somebody back for everything else." He slung me over his back and started to run to his car. When we got to the car he gently put me in to the passenger seat. He drove very fast home never letting go of me.

The house looked strange with everything from the wedding last night already gone and it made me sad. He came around to my side of the car and put his arms around me as we walked into the house. Everyone was waiting in the front room and their faces didn't make me feel much better. I noticed Edward glare at Jasper and then everyone started to look a little better.

Carlisle spoke first, "I'm sorry Bella, I know you wanted a little more time but I do think it would be better if we went ahead and did it today."

I attempted a weak smile, "I know, it really is okay. This is what I want it just took me by surprise this morning. Well I'm going to go take a shower and then I will be ready. And please stop with the faces I may be dying but I would prefer to go out without the funeral!"

Emmett chuckled at that at least, and the others just tried to smile. I headed upstairs.

I went into the bathroom and Edward started filling up the bathtub. After that he started undressing me and then himself. He pulled me close and started kissing me. Kissing me like he was never going to get to kiss me again. It frightened me. He picked me up and placed me in the bathtub and got in behind me and wrapped his arms around me. It was a weird sensation to be in a hot tub with someone as cold as Edward. I leaned on his chest and started to cry. He just held me close and ran his hands through my hair.

Eventually the water turned cold and he turned the shower on. He washed my hair and kissed me over and over. He finally got out wrapped a towel around himself and then got one for me. He wrapped me up and carried me into his room or our room I guess now. He laid me on the bed and laid his head on my chest listening to my heart and staring up at me. I watched him, trying to let him enjoy the human me just a little longer.

I finally kissed him and stood up and walked to the closet. Alice had put some of my clothes in the closet but I decided I would rather wear a shirt of Edward's. I put it on and got back into bed.

I gazed at him. He looked so sad, so I smiled the biggest sweetest smile I could muster up and kissed his beautiful cold lips. "You can call Carlisle. I'm ready when you are."

If he could cry he would be. He swept me up, "Are you sure? We don't have to do this. I could take you away…."

"Edward, no please, don't make it harder just call for Carlisle and lets just get it over with."

He frowned and mumbled, "Carlisle."

A few seconds later Carlisle was in our room with an IV, which I guess was filled with morphine. "I'm not sure if it will help but I thought we would try at least for the first day. After that your skin will start getting too hard. I'm hoping it won't take the whole three days if we get enough venom into you."

I just nodded. There was a knock at the door and then everyone came barreling in.

Alice ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "It will be okay."

"Oh I know, just take care of Edward he is going to be a mess." He gave me a dirty look and I continued, "I would send him away but he won't go so you guys please make sure he doesn't go crazy."

They all laughed and Alice said, "We will do our best!"

"Thanks. Now everybody go away with your sad faces this is a good thing and I only want happy thoughts from everybody."

At that they all turned to hug me even Jasper and then they waved and left. Carlisle hooked up my IV and then looked at Edward, "Call me if you need anything I will be right outside. Don't worry everything will be fine.", more to Edward than me.

He walked out and we were left alone again.

"Edward, please just do it and then we can finally get on with our lives. I love you. Please…" I was starting to feel a little loopy from all the morphine.

He looked at me his sadness and frustration apparent. " I love you too." Then he quickly started kissing me and then he moved down to my neck. In one swift motion he bit into the side of my neck and started drinking from me. I was scared but I tried to stay calm I knew he would stop. The venom started in and I felt the burning again and I couldn't help it, I screamed. He stopped drinking and picked me up. I heard the most primal ferocious growl and then his whole body shook violently with his sobbing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Now I've done my part and posted everything I have so far so now I need some more positive encouragement and good ideas... By the way Stephenie Meyer reigns supreme and owns everything!**

Chapter 7: New Bella

I can remember Carlisle rushing in and helping Edward finish the job he had begun but after that the pain was too intense. Even with the help of the morphine I couldn't think clearly. I caught glimpses of Edward holding me because his cool skin was the only thing that lessened the fiery pain that shot through my whole body. Occasionally I could remember hearing his tortured cries as he held me. He would just keep saying over and over that he was so sorry. I tried as hard as I could to keep everything inside because his pain racked me with guilt.

Finally I felt the pain start to dissipate. I opened my eyes and I looked up at my beautiful angel. He smelled even more beautiful than I remembered.

I stared at him he was a mess. His eyes were black and scared, "Oh love, I'm so very sorry."

His head snapped down to look at me and then he melted. He kissed me over and over and it felt so strange. His lips didn't feel cold they felt just right. It was a strange sensation.

He peered down at me. "You may not apologize to me for this."

I glared back, "No, I am sorry. I never stopped to think about what this would really be like for you. Are you okay?"

He glared at me, "Bella you have been writhing in agony for two days you are not allowed to be worried about me."

"My dear, you sounded worse than me."

He finally smirked a little, "That may be true. I just couldn't handle putting you through all that for me! It was torture."

"Well it's over. Let's not talk about it anymore for right now. How do I look?"

" To be honest, always beautiful but a little like a horror movie with all the blood all over you. I didn't change your clothes because you were in so much pain."

I looked down at Edward's shirt I had worn for the last two days and it was covered in blood. "Well I guess a shower is first."

I stood up and was amazed for the first time in my life I had made a graceful bodily movement. I laughed. "That felt weird."

"Yeah, I'm sure everything is going to feel weird for awhile."

I headed to the shower and turned the water on and stepped in. I heard Edward get in behind me and he looked like he was drinking me in. I looked down at myself in shock. I was, I don't know what word to use … curvy I guess. It was strange to stare down at your own body and not recognize it.

I laughed nervously, " So what do you think?"

He looked a little speechless and finally blurted out, "Gorgeous…"

And wrapped me up in his arms.

I would take that as a good reaction. He looked down at me and said, " If it is possible to improve upon perfection than that is what has happened to you."

I smiled, "Thank you." I finished washing off and after making out some more with Edward, I hopped out and dried off. I timidly sauntered over to the full length mirror. I finally got up the nerve and opened my eyes and they were fiery red. It took my breath away even if I didn't have to breathe anymore.

He was right beside me in an instant. "It's okay they won't look like that for long I promise and Alice already put some contacts on the counter she knew it would bother you.

I smiled. "Thank you. "

I looked mostly like myself but like a super model version. if that's even possible. I was leaner and more toned but curvy and my face just looked a little paler and more chiseled. It was very strange. Then I looked at Edward and laughed there was something I wanted to try first as a vampire. I grabbed him and roughly pushed him back towards the bedroom.

He laughed, "I could get use to this."

I smiled as I forced my kisses all over him, " Good. You'll need to."

He tried to get away but I pushed him up against the wall and it left a dent.

"Oops sorry."

He just laughed. "This should be fun. Very different from the other night."

I hoped no one was home or else we might have a little explaining to do later. We would already have to explain the broken bed and the dent that resembled Edward in the wall.

Afterwards I started feeling bad. My body was tense and my throat was hurting. I looked over at Edward and tried to explain it. He knew immediately what was wrong.

"I'm sorry I got so wrapped up in you that I forgot. You have to go hunt and now or it's going to get worse."

We walked over to the closet and got dressed. I grabbed some jeans and a T- shirt. I quickly put some shoes on and we ran outside. When we got outside the noises the smells, even what I could see was so heightened I felt extremely frightened. I could smell everything the trees, the animals but I couldn't figure it all out everything was jumbled up.

Edward called Carlisle to tell him what we were doing and they said that they would be home soon. He grabbed my hand and we took off running. At first slow and then faster and faster until everything beside me was a blur. I ducked in and out of trees like a real vampire it was crazy fun.

Finally we stopped and he hugged me tightly, " What did you think?"

"It was fabulous. I'm starting to understand the whole need for speed thing."

He laughed, "Okay let's see if we can find you some food."

He immediately sobered, "This is when you will feel the monster that lives inside of you. It helps to close your eyes and then just give in."

I tried and all of the sudden I smelled something. Something that made the venom fill up in my mouth. I started running after it fast. I finally caught up to whatever it was and sunk my teeth into it until warm blood started running down my throat. I kept drinking it until it was gone. Only then did I even bother to look down to see what it was I had killed. It was a deer but it didn't stop the ache in my throat just yet. I closed my eyes again and kept after more prey until I had quieted the monster.

When I felt filled I sat down and waited for him to find me. He finally peered through the trees and asked how I was doing.

"I'm fine. It is strange how it works but I am okay."

He wiped the blood off my face and I felt embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"Bella, please don't apologize for this it kills me. This just takes practice you are doing great."

Everyone will be here in a minute would you rather meet them back at the house?

"Sure.", He grabbed my hand and we ran again through the forest towards the house.

I ran in and tried to clean up a little. I put new clothes on before everybody got back and then ran back downstairs. I cuddled up next to him and started watching TV. It seemed like a strangely ordinary thing to do after the last few days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy this because the next chapter might take me a little while. I've been writing like a mad woman and people are making fun of my grammar skills. Sorry I know they are bad but I haven't had to use them in a while. Anyways I have some great ideas but I do have 5 kids and they are all under 7!!!! So be patient. ****By the way I own nothing...Blah Blah Blah**

Chapter 8: Blood

It wasn't long before everyone started coming in and staring at me.

Emmett spoke first, "Are you sure it's okay to come in? We all had to get out of here earlier, what with all the slamming and breaking of furniture."

If I was still able to blush I would have. Great so they did hear us earlier. I was going to have to get used to sharing a house with seven vampires.

"Don't even get me started on the stuff you guys were saying to each other. If I hear, "Oh Edward" or "Oh Bella", spoken like that ever again it will be too soon."

Edward growled and threw something straight at Emmett's face. He barely caught it in time. I gave up and just laughed, "Sorry Emmett, we didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Everyone got a chuckle out of that. I knew Rosalie and Emmett had been making everyone uncomfortable for years especially Edward. Jasper came and gave me a big hug and Alice kept telling me how beautiful I was.

"We really have to get on the internet tonight and buy some clothes that fit you better."

"Great! I can't wait." I said sarcastically.

Carlisle asked me how I was doing and if I had any questions yet.

I told him, "No not yet. Edward is doing a great job so far at being my vampire tutor."

Edward just smiled at me watching me interact with his ... I mean our family.

Esme hugged me, "Oh Bella, we are so glad it is all over. I don't think we could have lived with Edward like that for much longer. We are so glad that you are here with us and Alice is right you are beautiful."

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you."

Everybody started to leave the room when I stopped them and asked " So what's the plan for when they get here?"

They looked uncomfortable. "It really is okay just tell me what's going on."

Alice peered back at me, "I haven't seen anything specific yet just that they will be here in a few days."

I smiled. "Thanks, Alice."

Edward had made his way to the piano and was softly playing while I had been talking to Alice.

I think to dispel some of the tension Emmett looked back at us and whispered, "it's payback time". He had started going up the stairs with Rosalie in hand when Edward shuddered.

So to save my husband from being tortured by Emmett and Rosalie's sick fantasies, I quickly asked, " Hey Emmett, are you sure you don't want to arm wrestle?"

He looked at me with eyes gleaming. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. We walked over to the table and we grabbed hands.

Edward said, "one, two, three, … go."

I let Emmett feel like he was winning for a few seconds and then I smashed his arm down leaving a huge dent in the table.

I winced "Sorry Esme."

She just laughed, "Oh Bella it's okay it will get easier. Emmett breaks stuff all the time and with Edward's temper, I'm always replacing something."

I laughed. Emmett and Edward looked completely offended that sweet Esme would talk about them like that.

Esme laughed too. " Sorry boys but you know it's true."

We were all laughing when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Alice said "Sorry, I missed that but I think it's going to be okay ."

Jasper went to the door and Emmett and Edward tensed. I knew they were getting ready to take me down if I made a move for the door. Jasper slowly opened the door and I heard the man and I could smell him. He was handing Jasper a package and asking for him to sign for it. The venom was building in my throat just like when I hunted a few hours ago but I still seemed in control. I tried to smell the difference between this man and the deer I had killed earlier. I knew they were different but one didn't necessarily smell better to me than the other. Why was that? Jasper quickly finished and shut the door.

Everyone's eyes turned to look at me. I didn't know what to do so I just shrugged my shoulders, "What?"

Emmett looked dumbfounded and Jasper couldn't believe it, "I felt it you weren't scared or anything just a little nervous. What in the world?"

Edward asked, "Bella, how did he smell to you?"

" Well he smelled good I guess but not better or worse than the deer this afternoon. I mean, I tensed and I could taste the excess venom but I felt like I could stay calm. I forced myself not to surrender to that place inside of me that wanted to drink from him ….I guess."

I shrugged my shoulders again, "I don't know … it's a good thing though, right?"

Edward just laughed at me then, "Yes, it's a good thing . It's just that none of the rest of us had it that easy."

Emmett got a big grin on his face, "Well you might as well pay up Jasper, there is no way that you can win now. Bella probably won't ever take a human."

Jasper grimaced, "Great, I guess I will continue to be the weakest link."

I laughed, " Sorry Jasper, would you like me to take someone out just for you?"

He just shot me a dirty look before he went sulking to his room.

Alice smiled, "I knew it would work out but I had no idea why or how. That was really cool. I am so happy for you.

I smiled and I could tell everyone was genuinely happy for me even if they didn't fully understand it.

After being thoughtful for awhile, Carlisle finally spoke up, "I think between your previous aversion to human blood and the fact that you were mentally prepared to be changed, your body was some how able to lessen the desire. I don't know though that's just a theory."

I smiled. I didn't care why really I was just happy. Then I realized the bigger implications of all of this. I really could start school and I really could go see Renee and Charlie soon ... maybe even Jacob if he wanted to see me. I was so happy that I grabbed Edward and hugged him tightly against me.

"Ow … Bella that kind of hurts."

I laughed, "Sorry I was just happy, though you didn't seem to mind this morning." I gave him my most wicked smile.

Edward sheepishly grinned right back at me.

Then Emmett was actually rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter.

"Oh Emmett, come on find something else to entertain you besides our sex life.", I shot back at him.

He got up and looked annoyed, " Fine, I have my own.", at that he picked up Rosalie and ran up the stairs before she could protest too much.

I looked at Edward and he had grabbed his head as if in pain. I knew they were torturing him again and I reached out my hand to him and his eyes shot open in shock.

_**Ohhhh I left you hanging I know but I will get there soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this chapter was a royal pain! I hope it makes sense if not I guess I will be answering lots of questions. Read it twice before asking though. Oh hush it's not that long! By the way these are not my characters they are glorious stephenie's but the rest of us can still pretend!**

Chapter 9: Powers

"What did you just say?"

"What, Edward what's wrong? I didn't say anything."

Edward looked taken aback, "I don't really know. All I know is that one minute I could here and see Rosalie and Emmett shouting and showing me things in my head. The next minute I heard you and you said, "I wish I could make them stop." and then everything disappeared."

I stared at him, "What does that mean? I knew that I wanted to help but I didn't do anything. You heard what I was thinking? How?"

"I don't know how but let's try to figure it out."

I just shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know how I did it."

"Well you were trying to protect me so maybe … Alice, Jasper come here for a second."

They ran over and Alice was already giggling, "This is going to be fun."

"Okay so start shouting unpleasant things at me and Bella, see if you can figure out how to block it again."

I closed my eyes and tried to think that I just wanted to protect Edward from being hurt or upset and I started thinking about good things like our wedding night or this morning. I decided to try to will those thoughts at him.

All of the sudden I was in his arms and he was kissing me.

I laughed through his kissing, "Well I guess that worked."

"Bella, that was amazing . You seem to be able to project your mind protecting ability on to someone else's now. It seems like you can also interject your thoughts into other people's minds, can you hear my thoughts too?"

"Well I can try. I'll try to hear you say something."

And all of a sudden I heard his voice in my head, "_You are the most lovely and sexy wife a man could ask for." _

It was a very strange feelingto have him inside of my head.

I responded right back to him, "_Thank you, Mr. Cullen."_

He laughed, "You are very welcome. So I guess that works too."

Jasper smiled, "That is really cool, Bella. Try it out on me and see if you can keep Edward out of my head while you are at it."

I wondered what I should do. I decided to go with what I thought might be an important memory for him and Alice and I consciously tried to keep Edward out. I thought of the time we got off the plane in Seattle after Italy and how he and Alice had just looked into each others eyes. I said to him that I thought it was a beautiful moment.

Jasper had a far away look on his face now and whispered, "Thank you, Bella. That was a beautiful moment it was interesting to see and feel it from your perspective." I could feel the sexual tension rise in the room and I knew it must be Jasper. Then he grabbed Alice and went upstairs with her giggling all the way.

She shouted from her room, "I promise we will help you practice some more later."

I laughed, "I guess we need to find some more guinea pigs."

Edward smiled at me and called to Carlisle and Esme to come into the room. and we tried to explain to them what we had been working on.

Carlisle's eyes got big around and he said, "You just continue to surprise us don't you?

All I could do was smile and say, "I try."

"Well Bella, lets see what you can do. Edward, try to get into our minds and Bella, you try to block him from both of us. If you can do that then try to interject something into our minds.

I tried to close my eyes and find their minds I brought them out with me and tried to shut Edward out. It was hard to concentrate on all the voices and thoughts bombarding me coming out of all their heads. After finally shutting Edward out I tried communicating with Carlisle and Esme. It was hard but finally I was able to concentrate hard enough to think, _"Do you think Mr. Nosy out of your head?_ " I knew I succeeded because they started to laugh.

Carlisle then wanted me to try to pick things out of Edwards head that he was trying to keep from me. Edward looked uncomfortable.

Carlisle felt it too," Or you can use me."

Edward tried to cover quickly, "No, it's fine, it's just weird I'm not use to being on the other end. "

Carlisle looked at Edward questioningly and Edward nodded. He continued, "I need to know if she can pull images and thoughts out of your head like Aro but from a distance, especially thoughts or memories you don't want her to see."

I gave them a skeptical look and started to try. I put myself back in Edward's mind and it was confusing and frightening to be in the middle of someone's thoughts and feelings. He had almost a hundred years of thoughts and memories so it was overwhelming. I could sense that he was trying to hide something. I started sorting faster through tons and tons of images until I finally saw the ones he was trying to keep from me and I went after them. The first was an image of me on that first day of school. The frightened, sad look on my face when Edward had glared at me with his angry black eyes in Biology the first day I met him. I could feel the shame that image brought to his mind. Then his mind flickered to Volterra where I just looked thin and scared and sad. I felt his pain. Then more images of him hunting and killing humans. The shame was starting to feel overwhelming. I stopped sorting. When I saw what he was trying to hide it broke my heart and I forced my thoughts on him.

_Edward I love you. You have nothing to be ashamed of . I love you, all of you and I always will. This is what I think of when I think of you and I bombarded him with images from our first day in the meadow, the day I was able to save him in Volterra, our wedding, my vampire epiphany that I hadn't had a chance to even share with him yet, and waking in his arms feeling his love and pain this morning._

Edward offered me a weak smile. I think Carlisle and Esme realized what was going on and sat quietly waiting.

I looked at Carlisle, " Well that worked too. What's next?"

Carlisle chuckled, " Well I 'm not sure but I'm sure we will think up some more things to try. Eventually we will need to find out the extent of your ability. I'm sure we are all wondering if you can protect all of us against someone as powerful as Jane or even Aro? There are still a lot of questions. We definitely need to keep this from them when they come to visit. All we need is for you to seem even more interesting.

I was sad and tired. Even though I couldn't sleep anymore I still felt mentally drained.

Carlisle and Esme excused themselves and headed upstairs to give us some time alone.

When I opened my eyes Edward was just staring at me then with that look . The look that I knew well. He wished that he could know what was going on in my head.

So I closed my eyes again and let him in, "_You still want to know what I'm thinking_?"

Then I heard his voice in my head as velvety and soft as usual, "_I've always wanted to know what you were thinking from the moment I first saw you."_

_"I have nothing to hide from you. You are my everything and I have always loved you and always wanted to be with you."_

I started laughing nervously and said out loud, "This is kind of fun. I think I can just keep it open to you like a window with your name on it. You can come and go as you please just as you always did before."

I laughed again, "but be nice because I can shut it and lock it like a real window too."

He started laughing then and I heard his voice again in my head, "_I will always be nice. Now let's go upstairs and use this to our benefit. Emmett can't complain too much now and you won't ever have to say what you want me to do ever again….."_

I rolled my eyes he was so funny! He picked me up and ran me upstairs. The Cullen house was hot tonight……

**My husband thought that line was silly but I couldn't resist!(and yes I do make him read my fan fiction though I am sure it's torture for him.) He must really love me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well sorry this took so long my modem died Friday night and I didn't get a new one till this afternoon. I was like a junkie withdrawing all weekend it was horrible. Anyways all is right again in the world except for the fact that twilight is still not mine! **

Chapter 10: Lovers & Friends

We were laying on our bed listening to music wrapped up in each other after another eventful morning. My life really was perfect right now. I felt sorry for the rest of the family but really this was our honeymoon. What did they expect? If we could go somewhere we would.

I started to feel that sick feeling again and knew I needed to hunt. My throat was on fire and I reached out to Edward, " _I am going to hunt do you want to come with me?_

_"You aren't going anywhere without me." _

_"Ha! Oh really?", _I shut him out of my mind immediately and ran outside.

I could hear him running behind me but I was still winning so I ran as fast as I could. The trees flew by in a blur and all the smells of the forest were intoxicating. I felt more alive as a vampire then I ever did as a human. I had never been able to enjoy the outdoors due to my propensity for falling but now I loved it. I couldn't believe how beautiful it really was here. I had never really seen it clearly before. I satisfied my hunger on deer, there didn't seem to be much else this close to the house. He must have been trying to give me my privacy to hunt because I couldn't smell him anywhere nearby.

So to pass the time I decided to try to find our meadow and fortunately my sense of direction had gotten much better. The tent from our wedding night was gone and our meadow looked like it always had. The sun was shining and I laid on the ground, and waited for Edward. The sun felt amazingly warm and I looked at my skin, I was sparkling. All of the sudden I could smell Edward but I couldn't see him. I opened my mind to see where he was. He was hiding in a tree watching me. I shot up at him.

As soon as I moved I heard his voice in my head. "_You are such a cheater."_

I laughed, " I just wanted to be with you_."_

He started kissing me. He had been running so his hair was windblown and it always made him look so sexy.

He laughed, "Sexy huh?"

"Who is the cheater now_?"_

He looked at me thoughtfully, "You looked so beautiful in the sun. I just wanted to watch you for a minute. I can't believe how much I have changed since the first time we were in this meadow together. It seems so strange to have lived this long and finally be able to understand one of the biggest reasons people have for living. Your love has changed me so profoundly. I don't think I can explain it with words.

He showed me memories of himself. He had spent so much time alone. He looked so lonely and bitter. His anger seemed always near the surface. It was so sad to see him like that. I closed him out again.

I looked back at his lovely face and smiled, "We are happy now and we have forever ahead of us. I know you were worried about changing me but I have to say I'm having a hard time seeing the downside of all this."

He laughed, "Well you have had it a lot easier than normal. It is wonderful though and so freeing to be with you now without any of the former constraints or complications.

"Oh you mean like wanting to kill me all the time. Yeah I really miss that too.", I replied sarcastically.

I looked into his eyes and snuggled up close to him so I wouldn't fall out of the tree by accident. I didn't know how far becoming a vampire would go to protect me from my innate ability to always fall.

Seriously I added, " Do you miss me being, human?"

He flashed that crooked smile of his, "I won't lie to you. Technically I think it's impossible to lie to you anymore but I think I will always miss your sleeping, your blushing, your falling, and your beating heart. That was who you were when I fell in love with you. Now you are still you but there are new things to love. Our love is so much more than it ever was before. I don't have to hold anything back from you now. You see the whole me and you still love me."

I smiled and snuggled up closer. I felt the same way too. Everyday that passed seem to find me loving him more. We jumped out of the tree and he laid me down in our meadow under the warm sun. The sun felt amazing on my hard cold skin.

He looked so gorgeous. I started unbuttoning his shirt while I kissed him. Pretty soon we were both undressed and sparkling. With the sun shining on us, we made love. It was still so difficult to believe that this would forever be my life. I would forever be with this man who loved me so dearly.

We talked all morning about where we would go on a real honeymoon once the Volturri had been dealt with. He told me about all the places he wanted to show me and about so many things he wanted to teach me how to do. He was happy too and I felt he had finally let go of most of the guilt. He was finally letting himself be excited about our future together. It was afternoon before we started heading slowly back to the house hand in hand enjoying the silence of the forest.

All of a sudden I smelled something I thought I recognized but it was different somehow.

Edward looked at me, "It's Jacob. He came across our scent and he wants to see you. He has been worried about how changing you went. Do you want me to leave you alone with him?"

I opened my mind to him instead. "_Yes if that's okay. I know it is not the most comfortable situation for you but I would like to say goodbye since I know we aren't going to be in Forks much longer. I also need to explain to him about the visit from the Volturi . I know he was worried about my transformation hopefully this will be a sense of closure for us both. I love Jacob but I don't need him to be my best friend anymore you are all of that and much more now. There was a time he was though and I need to acknowledge that today. Please understand. I will meet you back at the house. "_

He smiled back and kissed me, " _I love you and I do understand. I will see you at the house."_

I opened my mind to Jacob and found his thoughts jumbled up in anticipation to see me and sadness over the choices I've made. He still loved me though so I decided to shut him out of my head because I didn't want to hear anymore of what he was suffering because of me.

I called out to him with my voice, "Jacob."

He came out from behind the trees as brown and as beautiful as always. He looked really anxious. I noticed I was starting to feel weird too. I felt like I needed to calm down. I wasn't hungry the venom wasn't building up but I did think my natural instinct was to want to fight him. I forced myself to be calm.

I smiled trying to make him more comfortable, "How are you?"

He smiled back but he still looked tense, "I'm fine."

I laughed, "I don't bite, not people anyway."

He laughed at my joke but it still didn't seem to lessen the tension.

"Do I smell that bad to you now?"

" Well not _**really**_ bad. You still smell like you just amplified like you are wearing too much perfume or something. Well you look good, different but good. So I guess you survived and all…."

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm good it wasn't pain free for sure but everything went pretty smoothly. Edward was in worst shape than me."

I decided I probably needed to tell him what was going on with the Volturri and why they would be coming. He seemed really worried about me, I guess old habits die hard. I told him we would keep in touch with the pack and let them know what Alice was seeing but I knew I would never ask the pack for help again. I was going to do whatever it took this time. I was never going to let anyone I love risk themselves for me again. I was going to fight my own battles now.

He asked hesitantly, "So can you do anything that they would want to keep you around for?"

I smiled at his concern for me. "Well actually yes. I can hear people's thoughts like Edward."

He looked very uncomfortable so I continued quickly, "Unlike Edward though I can turn it off. I don't have to hear everything all the time. I can choose to enter someone's mind and I don't see only their current thoughts but I can also see every thought and memory they have ever had."

Jacob looked at me nervously.

"I'm not using it on you so don't worry", I laughed.

He seemed to relax a little.

"I can still keep others out of my mind but now I can also keep others out of other people's minds too."

He looked completely baffled by my explanation so I said, "I know it's confusing but if I wanted I could block Edward from being able to hear your thoughts. I might even be able to keep the pack out of your head but I'm not sure how it would work on you in werewolf form."

He looked impressed, "Wow Bella, that is really cool!"

"Yeah, well I haven't figured it all out yet but I've been working on it."

"So will you be able to hide all this from the people who are coming?"

"Well we are certainly going to try."

"You seem happy Bells, and really I'm happy for you. I hope things go well with these guys but if you need some help we are always looking for some vampires we cankill."

"Thanks, Jake. We will keep you updated. For now at least, Alice sees it going well . We have to leave Forks soon though and I didn't know if I would get a chance to talk to you again. I wanted to tell you goodbye and thank you for everything you've done for me."

He smiled, "Don't worry as painful as all this was I'd do it again. I guess I really am a sucker for lost causes.

I laughed, "Hold your breath, Jacob Black."

I went up to him and kissed his cheek it felt like kissing fire, "I will never forget you. I love you.

He was starting to shake a little and I figured that had been too much for him.

"Sorry, I will go. Tell the pack goodbye for me, I'll miss them too."

He smiled sadly, "Goodbye Bells, maybe our paths will cross again one day."

I took off running it was a good thing that I couldn't cry anymore because I would be. I would miss Jacob in my life.

I stayed in the forest collecting myself and my thoughts. I wanted to be okay before I went inside. Instead I just decided to bring Edward out here. I was sick of feeling cooped up in the house.

I opened my mind, "_Edward meet me in the backyard."_

He answered, "_I'll be right there. Alice had another vision about the Volturi. I will finish talking to her and meet you outside."_

I tensed and then I heard his soothing voice again_, "It's okay I will be right there."_

I laid on the ground. I stared up at the trees, listened to the stream nearby and waited for Edward. I forced myself to be calm. Then I felt Edward's presence. Then I felt his arms around me and my world felt complete again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright here you go. I hope I don't lose you with this but it had to be done. I still wish I were stephenie meyer and owned these lovely characters but I'm not and I don't. **

Chapter 11: Bella's Power

_"Bella, Don't be frightened but Alice saw the Volturi come here and she saw you do something to them. Something we didn't know you were capable of. You were causing them pain. It looked to her like you were doing what Jane does."_

Then he showed me Alice's vision. I saw myself concentrating and it looked like that was exactly what I was doing. I recognized Jane, Felix, and Demetri but there were a few more with them and they all looked to be in pain. I was scared. I hadn't said anything last night to Edward but I thought that along with being able to interject a thought I was also unintentionally interjecting my emotions too. I didn't want to believe it though. It seemed wrong and I didn't want to be able to do it.

I opened my mind to Edward and told him what I was thinking and feeling. I tried to show him what had happened last night. First, Edward had felt comforted and protected from Emmett and Rosalie. Then loving and happy when I forced my romantic thoughts on him. Next, Jasper went running off with Alice after I had shown him how that memory had made me feel. Edward was forced into contentment after he had showed me his deepest darkest secrets. I had tried to explain it all a way as normal reactions to the thoughts but I had wondered.

_It's okay we will figure it out. I think you are forcing your fear on me a little bit dear so I say let's keep your mind shut until we've talked to Jasper. I think he might be able to teach you to control the emotional aspect of your gift a little better._

I shut him out, "I'm scared of myself."

He wrapped me up in his arms. "Bella, don't be scared. You would not hurt anyone unless you felt threatened or they had threatened the family. We all know that. No one is scared of you. This isn't good though because Alice's vision would have to mean that you definitely felt threatened to have used a power you didn't even understand yet. Alice thinks that they will be here in the morning so we have to figure out what we are going to do. They are going to either decide to hurt one of the family or they are trying to take you away from us or both. Regardless you've already decided to use this power."

He looked hurt, "Why would you decide this and not talk to me about it?

"Edward, I'm sorry I don't think I intentionally made the decision the way you are thinking that I did. I only thought about it after telling Jacob about the Volturi coming. Of course he offered the packs help and all I could think of was that no one was going to get hurt because of me. It was the first time I guess that I decided to do whatever it takes to protect everyone that I love."

Edward smiled and squeezed me in his arms so tight I would have been broken if I were still human. "You are never very keen on self preservation are you, not even as a vampire."

I laughed. "Sorry, it's the way I was made. At least now though I'm a little less breakable."

"Yeah, at least there's that. We have to go talk about it with everyone. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be, I guess."

He grabbed my hand, kissed my cheek and brought me inside. Everyone was there sitting at the barely used dining room table.

Emmett spoke first as usual, "Well Bella, it sounds like you are going to ruin my fun again, first the werewolves now the Volturi!"

I laughed, "Sorry Emmett, I will try to save at least one for you."

That helped to lighten the mood a little bit but not much. I could tell Jasper was hard at work too. If he didn't stop pretty soon I was going to be comatose.

Edward started explaining to everyone what he thought I was able to do and everyone stared at me dumbfounded.

"Sorry, I didn't say anything last night but I wasn't sure of what I was doing. I didn't want to believe it. I think I am going to need some help from Jasper today trying to figure out how to control this a little better, especially if Alice already sees me using this tomorrow."

Jasper smiled, "Of course, I'll help. We are going to need some volunteers though."

No one looked thrilled to do this but finally everyone agreed to take a turn. Carlisle went first. I opened my mind and Jasper whispered make him feel joy. I imagined joy and I forced it on him.

He smiled and he said, " I'm guessing happy was the emotion you were going for."

Jasper smiled, "Now lets try something harder. Make Emmett sad."

I forced all of the despair I could find on Emmett and he suddenly looked terrible.

Emmett clutched his chest and yelled to me, "_Bella, please_!"

Jasper looked scared he was feeling it too coming off Emmett, "Bella pull it back!"

I did as Jasper said and I forced all of the sadness back into my own head. I felt terrible. I yelled to Jasper to help Emmett.

I ran to him and hugged him, "Oh Emmett, I am so sorry. I wanted to fix it but I was afraid to make things worse."

"It's okay. Jasper is already making me feel much better. I'll live but really Bella, you have got issues. That wasn't sad that felt suicidal and I am ready to kill Edward for ever making you feel like that."

I looked at Edward and he looked devastated and I almost opened my mind again to help him but I stopped myself. I wasn't helping anything. I didn't want to do this.

I gave Emmett a big hug, "I am so sorry."

Then I looked at Jasper, "I don't want to do this anymore. It's too hard. I have pretty intense emotions and I don't think I have any control. I have been using my own memories to find the emotion but I don't know how to make them less than what they are."

Jasper looked at me thoughtfully, "Well lets work on easier emotions and less intense memories. Don't give the emotion completely away. Start piece by piece slowly. Alright this time try jealousy on Edward. Be careful and use something pretty mundane."

I nervously tried to think about a time when I had been jealous and I found a memory from our first date when the hostess and the waitress wouldn't stop flirting with Edward. It seemed fairly harmless. Then I slowly began to push the emotion of the memory on him.

He responded quickly in my mind, "_Okay, I have had enough. I am ready to kill someone. Please stop._

I tried to stay present in his mind and pull the emotion back . Then I forced a new memory and the emotion to go with it on him. It was from today in our meadow both of us sparkling and kissing in the sun.

He smiled, "_Thank you."_

"Jasper, It's not the memories I use. Once I decide on the emotion, I think that it just comes out of me full force. I don't think I can hold it back once I let it go. When I am just using my mind to communicate thoughts it's fine. It only happens when I add any emotion to it or think of a memory that involuntarily releases an emotion."

Jasper agreed, " I think that once you decide to send an emotion with your mind you have little control over how severely it is received and your right, the memory itself seems to only give you a frame of reference.

Emmett was lying in Rosalie's lap acting very pitiful and Rosalie was putting up with it for the moment. Carlisle was sitting quietly and I'm sure he was trying to figure out all of the angles. Esme had a overly concerned motherly look on her face. Alice was closing her eyes trying to see different angles of the same scenario in her mind. Jasper was sitting very close to her and he looked worried. Edward looked freaked out.

"Stop it everybody or I'm going to _make _you be happy! I am going to handle this on my own. Everybody should just leave. It isn't your problem. Alice can see it, I can take care of myself." That seemed to shake everybody out of it a little.

Edward turned and glared at me, "Are you absolutely crazy? Do you really think that I or anyone in this family would ever let you do this on your own."

His voice cracked with emotion. He was really mad. I just shook my head and ran to him. I couldn't stand to see him so angry and sad. He grabbed me and hugged me so tightly I would have had to use all my new found strength to break free.

Carlisle spoke first, "Bella, it's okay. This is a family. We make family decisions. No one is leaving. My suggestion is that we agree to go to Volterra as a family. If Bella has to display some of her power tomorrow to make that happen she will. If we fight them here they will just keep coming back and we will lose."

He noticed me flinch in Edward's arms, " Bella, as strong as you are you are still vulnerable. They will find your parents, they will kill the werewolves, they will do whatever is necessary to achieve their goal. We will not give them an excuse to come down on us. We can't immediately turn this into a war. Hopefully, Aro is really only curious about Bella's powers and about how our family chooses to live. We will go.

Carlisle looked at Alice expectantly. "I see that Bella will have to do a little convincing to persuade Jane to take all of us but then we go to Italy. I can't see anything after that."

Carlisle looked back at me, "So are you okay with this, Bella?"

I felt like I had just got my first scolding from Carlisle. I looked down at the floor and nodded weakly.

**Don't worry you will get your update soon unless I have another unforunate modem crashing incident. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you like it. I had fun writing it. By the way all hail Stephenie for she is the queen of Twilight and I sadly am not.**

Chapter 12: Driving &Jane

After the "family" discussion I needed to clear my head. I glanced at Edward, "I'm going for a drive."

He looked a little miffed by my sudden announcement but was right behind me as I headed out to the Cullen's massive garage. I quickly grabbed my keys from the wall so that Edward knew that Iintended to drive. I heard his exasperated sigh behind me as he climbed into the passenger side. I knew it would drive him nuts not to be driving but I needed to let off some steam. I hadn't even got to drive my new car as a vampire yet and I was really looking forward to scaring the crap out of him.

He knew I was in a mood so he stayed quiet until we began pulling out of the driveway. "Bella, you may want to put the top up unless you want people to know that we are already back home from our fake honeymoon."

"That reminds me, where are we supposed to be anyway?"

He chuckled, "We are enjoying a month long trip to Europe. You have even been sending very thoughtful postcards to your parents and friends from all over Europe courtesy of Jasper."

I laughed too thinking about Jasper and Alice forging postcards to everyone I knew. As I pulled out to the main highway I accelerated and I could hear Edward draw in a breath. It felt nice to be out of that house and be with Edward somewhat normally for the moment. I wanted to pretend for a couple hours that we were just us again. Driving fast was amazing and it felt great to be able to see so many things and notice so many things at once.

It made me think, "Edward I am sorry that I didn't trust your driving but seeing things like this … well it would be impossible to imagine."

He smiled nervously at me, "Well I forgive you but I have to admit it seems very wrong for **you** to be driving 142mph."

I gave him a sinister smile, "My driving doesn't scare you does it?"

He laughed, "Well maybe a little. I'm just glad you aren't driving my car."

He leaned over and kissed my neck. I could swear that was the same spot where he had bitten me and for some reason the thought of that sent a shiver through my body.

"If you are so worried about my driving you should really not do things like that to distract me."

I don't think he was even listening to me anymore. He had started making trails of kisses up and down my neck. I was starting to lose it a little when I heard him growl in a seductive voice, "Pull over then."

I did as I was told and in a flash I was straddling him like I had just a couple of weeks ago when I had first gotten my car. Of course this time was going to end much differently. I started to kiss him and then he ripped my shirt to shreds. Maybe this was the reason why Alice was always having to shop for new clothes because if Edward kept this up I wasn't going to have any clothes left. I knew we were both trying to relieve the tension that was building due to what we knew was coming in a few more hours but that was fine with me. Edward could use me to release his tension anytime.

As soon as it was over I just clung to him and everything came flooding back to my mind. Tomorrow I would have to protect my new family and the only person I would ever love. What Carlisle said about the Volturi hurting the people I loved was killing me. I knew it was true and it would always make me vulnerable. If something happened to Edward now I don't think I would even think twice about ending it. I knew it was sick to think that way but after everything we had between us now I knew there was no way I would even try. Last time he left me I had barely made it and I knew he was still alive and somewhere deep I had hope.

Edward brought me out of my dismal line of thinking, "Penny for your thoughts. It's killing me again not knowing."

I kissed him again, "You don't want to be in my head right now. I'd probably accidentally kill you or something!" I had tried to make a joke but I think there was way too much truth behind it and Edward looked uneasy.

"This was supposed to take your mind off things for a little while."

I grinned, "Well it did for those _few_ minutes."

"Oh Bella, you are seriously wounding my ego."

"You kind of deserved it. How in the world am I supposed to get back in the house without a shirt?"

He looked smug, "Quickly."

"Thanks but that isn't going to work I'll be taking yours.", as I snagged it out of his hands before he could react.

He laughed, "I was going to give it to you anyway. You should know me better than that. I couldn't handle my brothers seeing you like that especially Emmett. He would stick that image in my head just to bug me for decades."

I was happy as we headed back home. I had definitely enjoyed my time away but I needed to figure out what I was going to do and it was almost dawn. Edward had tried to race up the stairs to get a shirt without anyone noticing but Alice stopped us in the kitchen with a new shirt for me so I handed Edward his.

We could already hear Emmett laughing in the other room. "You two better calm down. You are starting to put Rosalie and I to shame!"

Edward rolled his eyes at his brothers who were playing a video game in the living room as we walked in. "I think the rest of you were quite fortunate to be spared a honeymoon with your whole family watching every move you make."

I started ignoring the guys and focused on Alice. "Alice, I'm a nervous wreck. What are you seeing? What should I do?"

"Oh Bella, it's going to work out. They should be here soon. Let's give it a test run. Try to keep all of us in your mind at once."

I noticed everyone else had now gathered in the living room and everyone was looking at me with extremely anxious faces.

"Okay, here goes.", I opened my mind and everything was a jumbled mess. I don't know how Edward can stand to deal with this all the time. I tried to find everyone. Alice was easy because she was concentrating on me. Then I grabbed Edward his voice was easy to recognize and then Emmett and Jasper were the nearest. I searched for Carlisle, Esme and then finally Rosalie. I had wanted to add everyone carefully one at a time so I could distinguish all the voices in my head. I was starting to feel a little schizophrenic. Then I tried talking to everyone with my thoughts. _"Hey guys sorry if this is unnerving I think that I can have all of you inside my head at once. I'm trying to not let any emotion come through but it's very hard to concentrate on protecting you from someone else and staying calm enough to not accidentally interject an emotion at the same time." _

Everyone's thoughts were anxious and concerned except Emmett's. "_Bella, this has got to be the coolest thing ever! Hey Rose, can you see this too?"_

And that was when everyone wanted out of our shared protected mind.

"Emmett, there are times for funny and then there aren't please don't ever do that while you are in my mind again!"

We all turned as we heard them coming up the drive. Carlisle's voice boomed through the silence, "We should be outside to meet them."

We went out the door and stood together on the front porch as the sun came up over the trees.

I whispered to everyone, "I'm going to open my mind to protect everyone from Jane. I will try to keep my emotions from you but I can't promise anything. Hopefully this will be fast. I'm not exactly sure how long I can keep it up."

They nodded. I brought them all back in as Jane's angelic face peered around the car door.

"I must say that I am disappointed Cullens. I was really hoping that poor Edward would not be able to stomach it."

I heard Edward's growl and even though it was only in my head it was still scary, "_Her orders were to kill you if you were still human and any of us that got in the way. Aro was upset to find out that you were still human after their last visit. If she found you changed she is to bring you alone and unharmed to Aro … to Volterra. They think they will be able to turn you. Aro is sure you will have a great power." _

Everyone started talking then and it was driving me insane. I practically shouted at them. _"Keep thoughts to a minimum please I have to try to think clearly. Carlisle, speak for the family and I will do only what I need to do, to protect us."_

Carlisle spoke, "Jane, we will go with you to Volterra."

Her eyebrows were raised. She realized Edward had been listening but decided to reiterate her point. "My orders were to only bring the girl. I don't disobey orders."

Carlisle didn't miss a beat, "If you want Bella, you will have to bring us all."

Jane's beautiful lips turned up in to a wicked smile. "Carlisle, if you won't listen to reason you will be made to listen."

I knew she would try to hurt him and even though I knew he was safe I decided that I had to show Jane what I was capable of or she would never agree to bring all of the Cullen's with us.

I glared at her as I entered her mind. I could feel her sending the pain to Carlisle and I shot the pain right back at her. I sent her my thoughts along with it. "_I will go to Volterra Jane but I will not go without my family and I don't believe you are in any position to make me." _

Jane laid crumpled on the ground in pain and shock. Demetri and Felix jumped out of the sleek black vehicle with shocked expressions when they saw Jane fall. I found their minds and said " _Hello boys, remember me? Play nice and you won't get hurt like little Jane here. All of the Cullens are going to Italy with me and if that is not okay it could start getting very nasty around here. And don't lie I know what you are thinking…." _

That seemed to scare them sufficiently. Demetri spoke next as he picked up Jane and placed her in the car, " Follow us to the airport we have a private plane waiting for us there. It will take us back to Italy." They decided it was probably for the best to wait in their cars.

We all had packed backpacks with our necessities like passports and credit cards. We would get anything else we needed when we got there. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett all piled into the Mercedes while the rest of us jumped into Edward's Volvo. It was a quiet ride as both and Edward and I were searching for information in the minds of the vampires in the car s ahead of us. I was sure Alice was trying to see all the different ways things could go and poor Jasper was trying to keep all of us calm. I think that he definitely had the hardest job. None of us said it out loud but we were all scared at what was waiting for us in that horrible city that we had promised never to return to.

**My sister requested that Jane be brought down a notch and since technically I started writing this story for her I had to do it. So I hope this gives her and the rest of you Jane haters some sense of satisfaction.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry to disappoint this is not a real chapter but I should have one up late tomorrow night after the kids go to bed!** ** I felt I needed to clarify a little about those who don't like Bella's powers and those who are mad about the very little blood lust for humans Bella has.**

First, about the private mind thing she already had that as a human! How can her mind be any _more _private. She needed something better as a vampire. My thing is and maybe I am crazy but how would she protect others without being able to open her mind to bring them in to the safety of hers. If her mind was so powerful as a lowly human, that with out even meaning to she was able to fend off Aro, Edward and Jane. I felt that as a vampire she should be able to have complete control over her own mind and others by opening and closing it at will, protecting others minds and being able to interject thoughts and even emotions with her mind. Complete control over hers or other's minds so basically she has the powers of Edward, Jane and Aro plus the protection aspect. Bella's main desire throughout all the books is to be able to protect the ones she loves and she was also supposed to be very perceptive about people. Even in my story during her painful transformation she was more worried about Edward than herself. I thought all those things should come out through her power. Sorry if you still hate it and if this was yet another very long confusing explanation. I hope you will keep reading!

Secondly, the issue of blood lust. Stephenie alludes to the fact that the blood lust felt by Bella might be different. First, in Twilight when she is able to smell human blood so strongly and have such a strong aversion to it hints at the fact that this might be so. And later in Eclipse on pg 583 when Bella is asking her if she will be like Bree, Alice says, "It might be different for you. I've never seen anyone go through this who's chosen it beforehand. It should be interesting to see how that affects you."

So there is my justification for doing the things I did sorry if you don't like it. Well you can always write your own and I will probably read it and enjoy it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that I got carried away with the justifications I can't help myself. I have a sick need to have everyone agree with me. It's a disease! Unfortunately steph still has not given me the rights to all things twilight so I still own nothing.**

Chapter 14: Volterra

The drive to Seattle went by way too fast. As we got out of the cars we tensed as the Voturri guard members exited the two black cars in front of us. Besides Jane, Demetri and Felix, there were four others that I did not recognize from our last visit. Seven. One for each member of the Cullen family. They had failed to take into account the newest member, me. They had been regretting that decision the whole ride to the airport. Edward and I had picked over everything in their heads but without much success. Whatever Aro really wanted with me was a mystery to all of them. They all had hunches of course but none of them had seemed to know for sure.

Jane looked at me with hatred in her eyes and I focused in on her to make sure she didn't try anything funny. She was seething. She thought for sure now that Aro would want to keep me and she wanted me dead. This was going to be a very long flight. We piled into the giant airplane. Everything about the inside was unbelievably ostentatious. We headed to sit in one corner of the plane together while the Volturri sat at the complete opposite corner staring at us.

I squeezed Edward's hand, "_Are you okay? I love you_."

"_Well as good as can be expected I guess. I feel like we are being led to the slaughter."_

_"Thanks Edward, I am so glad you are thinking so positively_."

Alice popped into my head next, "_Everything still looks good both of you calm down. Jasper is dying over here."_

Both of our heads turned toward Jasper. He looked absolutely miserable.

"Sorry, Jasper. _Do you want me to help_?" He shook a vehement "no" in my direction.

I can't say I blame him. I don't think I would trust me in my head if I didn't have a choice. I was kind of stuck with myself. Edward wrapped his arms around me like he wasn't ever going to let me go. I looked around at everyone else. They all seemed to be having the same idea. Rosalie looked like a nervous wreck and Emmett was trying to whisper comfortingly to her. Alice was leaning into Jasper's chest trying to will him happy. Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme and I could see the concern in his eyes as he watched over our family. I had to protect them I couldn't let anyone get hurt, I wouldn't. Alice gave me a knowing glare. Unfortunately, Edward had seen it too.

"_Bella! Please stop it. I am worried enough without having to worry about you doing something stupid. Promise me! Promise me you won't leave my side and that you won't do anything foolish to protect us. We are all in this together you are part of our family. You are my whole world, Bella. Promise ME!"_

I looked into his beautiful eyes and remembered my thoughts from this morning. He was in pain. I could see it in his eyes. He wouldn't even try living without me either.

"_Edward, it's okay I understand, believe me I do. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do anything without you. I promise we are in this together. I understand. It just hurts so much to watch them all in …"_

I couldn't get my last words out before he was kissing me. If I had been human I think I would have had a broken jaw the way he had grabbed my face and kissed me so hard. We all had to get through this and get home. What I wouldn't give to be in our meadow right now. It was our special place where we were away from everything. I tried to close my eyes and imagine myself there. This is the first time as a vampire that I wished for sleep just so that I didn't have to think anymore. We held each other throughout the rest of the very long flight. We arrived and were headed off the plane when Demetri stopped us pulling a bunch of dark cloaks from the closet and handing us each one. They weren't the same as the grey ones they wore but they still made me feel very uncomfortable.

"We can't have you all sparkling, now can we?"

I'm sure that he wanted more than anything for us all to be sparkling. They would all love to have one more reason to eliminate the Cullen family. We stepped out of the plane and found four black, heavily tinted cars waiting for us. They split all of us into different cars. I insisted that Jane had to be in our car. Then I told them that I would not hesitate to hurt everyone in this car if we didn't head to the same place as the rest of the family. They reluctantly agreed to my terms and Edward and I tried frantically to keep track of everyone while still monitoring the Volturi guard at the same time.

The car stopped and Jane sneered, "We are here."

We stepped out of the car and the castle loomed over us and everything that had happened less than a year ago came rushing back. I heard the screams in my head of those who had been killed that night. This place gave me a sick feeling. Edward grabbed me around the waist and walked with me. The rest of the family was following close behind us.

I glanced at Jasper and he looked horrible and I made a conscious effort to reign in my emotions. I needed to exude confidence and power today. I felt these might be the only emotions the Volturi respected. They couldn't possibly understand love and live the way they did.

We were brought to a different room this time thankfully and when we walked in Aro, Marcus, and Caius were waiting patiently. They were surrounded by guard members only one that I recognized. It was Jane's twin brother Alec and he definitely didn't look happy with me. I opened my mind to them trying pick up something useful. They had all been apprised of the situation and were being very careful with their thoughts. Aro especially was dying to find out everything about my new powers.

Aro stood and seemed to float across the room to embrace Carlisle, "Well dear friend, it is so good to see you again it has been too many years."

Carlisle smiled and returned the compliment acting as cool and confident as ever. Maybe being a doctor for centuries made you calm in the face of danger but I on the other hand, was struggling to keep my terror at bay.

Aro put his hand out, "May I?"

I quickly asked Carlisle if this was what he wanted to do and he nodded toward me. Aro of course did not miss our mental exchange. Carlisle lifted his hand to Aro and seemed lost in thought for a few minutes. Afterwards he grinned maniacally.

"I must say Carlisle I thought you were mad when you decided to live your life the way that you do but as I told Edward awhile back, I am surprisingly happy to be proved wrong. Considering the way you live your coven has become shockingly strong and powerful."

Carlisle interrupted, "Aro we are a _family _and the only thing we want is to continue to live as such."

Aro laughed, "A family? Yes I am sure Marcus would say as much as well if he cared to."

At that Marcus nodded towards Aro.

" I have to admit your "_family" _has astounded us greatly and we must discuss it, especially your new addition here.", as he glanced towards me.

I smiled back at him wickedly and Edward glared at me shocked like he didn't even know who I was. I was not going to be weak human Bella this time and Edward would have to understand that. I was going to do what it took to ensure my family's safety without any of us getting hurt.

He spoke laughingly to Edward this time, "So are you happy we forced your hand?"

Edward responded calmly, "It was always Bella's decision but I am grateful that she has chosen to spend her existence with me."

Aro laughed. Caius looked annoyed, "Let's get on with this. What are all of the things Bella can do?"

I spoke up, "What would you have me do?"

Aro spoke then, "Well we heard of course about the unfortunate incident with Jane and would like to see your powers demonstrated."

"Whose up for that job?" I sneered and Edward was screaming at me in my head to stop provoking them.

Aro looked annoyed, "Explain your powers to us Bella, then we will decide from there."

" I can enter your mind and see what I want while I am in there. I can make you feel however I want you to feel. And I can still protect my mind and anyone else's from any kind of encroachment or attack."

I tried to say it with as much confidence as I could muster. I noticed Emmett out of the corner of my eye and he was about to blow it with that dumbfounded expression on his face.

_"Emmett shut your mouth I am just acting!", _his mouth immediately snapped closed.

Aro nodded, "That is very impressive, Bella but now what are we going to do about it? We are reluctant to let you go home. As you can imagine these powers would be extremely useful to us so we are very tempted to try to make you stay. Sorry if I am being too forward but with all the extra abilities in this room it makes more sense to just say what we mean."

I shouted at them, "Do my wishes even matter to you? Will you attempt to hurt my family if I don't stay? Would you really try to keep me hear against my will?"

Caius was getting angry with my tone but Aro and Marcus still remained calm.

"Bella dear, we do not wish to cause you pain however, your families numbers and abilities make it impossible for us to not intervene in some way.", Aro was appeasing me trying to keep me from getting angrier. He didn't want to have to destroy his new toy.

**Ohhh sorry I had to cut it there but I did want to get some of this story out tonight!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I took so long it's been busy around here. I hope you guys like it I'm pretty nervous about it. Well I probably only have a couple chapters left before I will feel satisfied with things so I hope that is okay with everyone! As usual I don't own anything...except maybe in some parallel universe somewhere...**

Chapter 15: Decisions and Love

Okay my idea wasn't working. I made a decision and looked at Alice. She had been showing me visions every time I had changed my mind today. I finally decided what needed to be done. I knew it was right even before her vision confirmed it. My tough Bella act was not very believable. Every time that I tried it Alice had seen somebody getting hurt and then things would get out of hand.

I knew this was right and Alice had seen it too. "This is my family and I belong with them. I do not wish to stay here. What can we agree on that will allow us to be able to leave?"

Aro looked at me mockingly, "Bella, I don't see that happening."

I explained my plan to Carlisle with my thoughts and showed him Alice's vision. Edward must have heard it too because I felt his arm tighten around my waist.

After our exchange Carlisle spoke up again, "Aro, we don't desire power over anyone. We only want to live in peace as a family. We only fight to defend our family."

I snapped back, "Don't bother Carlisle, they can't possibly understand us they only see power they don't see love."

Aro looked uncomfortable and angry but pressed on, "We can't have a coven out there who will continue to get larger and more powerful as the years go by."

" Aro , our family is now complete with the addition of Bella we won't have any reason to add to our numbers ever again. You can keep checking on us if you wish to make sure. We have no desire to rule or threaten your leadership in any way. If you need to read all of our thoughts to be assured of that, then do what you must but we speak the truth."

Caius and Marcus looked less amused by the minute so I wasn't surprised when Caius interrupted Carlisle, "All of you should go to Aro and then we will decide what to do."

One by one the Cullen's approached Aro and I to ld them with my thoughts what they should focus on. I needed him to see what really connected our family and what our dreams for our lives would be. I needed them to focus on their love for each other. Hopefully I could do the rest but they would have to help him see that our choices had made us different from them. We had retained our humanity and our love.

He had already seen Carlisle's thoughts so Esme would be next and I knew her story was powerful and her love for Carlisle and this family was unrivaled. I looked at what Aro was watching and felt myself becoming emotional and reigned it back in. I watched Esme's troubled life unfold and end with the love she found in Carlisle. Their love was just as strong and intense as Edward's and mine. The things I saw were personal and it was strange to see her memories of her family especially of Edward. Aro looked up after a few minutes and could only say that he had seen that Carlisle had found his perfect mate, their compassion for others was limitless.

Next was Rosalie and I was worried if she was going to be able to calm down enough to show a clear picture of the love I knew she felt. Aro looked at her and told her that he had never seen her likeness. She smiled and gracefully extended her hand to him. I watched her memories and saw the attack that ended her life. Then I saw her new one with Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. I felt so badly for the pain she suffered and then I saw her with Emmett. She guarded her heart well because though I knew she loved Emmett and the rest of us none of us knew how deeply. She did not like to feel vulnerable after everything she had been through but she did love us all and especially Emmett. He had saved her from this life just as much as she had saved his. For the first time, I saw compassion in Aro's eyes and I knew this was working.

Emmett was up next and he grinned like this was all just a big game to him. I knew I wouldn't see anything about Emmett I didn't already know or guess about him. Emmett laid everything out there for anyone who would listen and it was one of the things we all loved about him. I saw his human life with his family he had loved them too and then I saw the complete love and adoration he had for his Rose. She was his soul mate and he had known it the moment he realized she was real. He loved us all. We were just as truly his family as his first one had been.

Aro glanced over to Alice I knew he had been looking forward to Alice the whole time. He knew most everything from her last visit but he was going to try to gleam as much from her visions of the future as he could. She unlike the rest of us had nothing else to even help her remember being human. All the memories she had were of Jasper and our family. We meant everything to her. With my help she showed Aro two visions of what could happen as a result of today's events. One was of this castle burning and the Cullens standing in the ruins and the other was us leaving peaceably back to our home causing no problems. I know those weren't the only two scenarios. I had seen about a hundred different ones today but those were the two extremes. He looked a little shaken by her thoughts but he recovered quickly. Jasper was up next and I had to admit he was kind of the crinkle in my plan he did have quite a past and I wasn't looking forward to witnessing it first hand either. Jasper's dark past surprised even Aro though he had known somewhat what to expect from what he had gleamed from everyone else. Jasper amazed me though and Aro too. He showed us how completely Alice had saved him from who he once was. Though this new life was hard he was dedicated to it for Alice and he did love us and especially me. He marveled at the complete forgiveness I offered him for my unfortunate birthday incident. He couldn't deny it because he felt it. He had felt the love and concern I had for him. I had been worried about Jasper but the sharp contrast from the darkness of his previous life showed how completely Alice's love and our love had changed him. Aro mumbled, "Most interesting." and looked towards Edward.

Edward approached and like Jasper he was able to show Aro how my love had changed him and made him whole. Aro had seen most of this before as he skipped to more recent events and focused on my changing. I saw the hell he was in when he had changed me. Seeing it was a lot worse than hearing the small parts I had been conscious for. I saw how Edward loved me so completely. It made me doubt myself. Did I love him enough? Did I trust him enough? After this I swore to myself that I would prove to him how much I loved him for the rest of my existence.

Aro looked at me and I stepped forward. He seemed surprised when I lifted my hand to him. I smiled, "I will open it for you."

He seemed pleased and I opened my mind to him. He looked through my memories and I flooded everyone in the room with my memories and my emotions. I had only lived for nineteen years but I refused to believe that they weren't meaningful or powerful memories and emotions. I made everyone feel the love that I had for Edward and for this family who had loved me most of them unconditionally even after all the trouble I seemed to bring into their family. They had saved me so many times.

I made them all feel my pain too. The pain I had felt when they left. I heard some anguish and I knew it was Edward. I quickly showed what it felt like to be loved again by all of them and how completely we all loved each other by showing them glimpses of all I had seen today. I knew this was all I could do and I just hoped it was enough. I refused to bet against Alice I wasn't going to start now. I knew love was the only thing that had saved my life every time I had been in danger. I had to trust it would work today too.

Aro looked at me, "Well that was interesting, Bella. I haven't felt like that since I was … human probably … it was most interesting."

I looked into his eyes pleading. Then I looked to Caius and then to Marcus, "Please let us go we just want to live and love that is all."

Marcus nodded his head to Aro and Caius glared at us but nodded as well. Aro looked back at all of us and smiled, "Today has been very enlightening. We will have to keep coming to visit to make sure you are keeping your word but we have agreed to let you all leave. Please don't hesitate to visit again. We get more out of your visits than you can imagine. It takes a lot to surprise us but your family Carlisle, seems to always keep us on the edge of our seats. If any of you change your minds you will always have a place here."

We walked out of the room and every one was moving at vampire speed to get out of there as soon as possible. We took taxis out of the city. It was dark here now and when I saw the lights of Volterra in the rear view mirror I finally breathed a sigh of relief. It was over and we were all alive. I grabbed Edward, kissed him and pressed him up against me. He came into my head.

"_I think your scaring our driver he thinks you are a … little aggressive."_

I smiled mischievously, "_Well I can be_."

He laughed and whispered, "Silly Bella, wait till we get to the hotel."

I smiled, "Thank you for everything."

"Ha! Bella, we will all be thanking you for the rest of our never ending lives! You were fabulous back there. I'm so proud of you. I have said it before but I will say it again. You are the most amazing and beautiful woman in the world."

"Well all of that wouldn't have been inside me if it weren't for you. So technically it was all you."

He smiled at that and wrapped me up in his arms until we rolled into the hotel. We got out and were joined by the rest of the family.

Alice looked at all of us and with a twinkle in her eye, "Listen it is going to draw attention to us but it is worth it. We need a group hug!"

After the group hug we were laughing with the hysteria of people who had just cheated death. We entered the hotel lobby and just as Alice had predicted we did cause a little bit of a stir. The hotel lobby was beautiful of course. I didn't expect anything less. I knew by now that traveling with the Cullen's meant traveling in style. Carlisle had already been up to the desk and was handing all the couples a key to their rooms.

Alice looked at me with a huge smile "We are going to Paris tomorrow to shop to get you some new clothes, Bella and don't you dare even think about leaving us yet we are getting a couple of days with you then Edward can take you away after I'm done.

I laughed, "It's okay Alice. I'm actually looking forward to it but right now I'm going to spend some time with Edward before our plane leaves."

We headed up the elevator and then waved to everyone as we walked into our room together. I jumped on the bed and laid next to Edward and I looked into his eyes.

"_Edward, just hold me for awhile like you used to when I was sleeping. I just want to feel your arms around me and your breath on my neck. I just want to lay like this for a little while."_

He smiled his beautiful crooked smile that made my dead heart ache, _"Of course."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Still don't own it Still wish I did**

Chapter 16: Honeymoon

Edward was speaking French and he looked really good doing it too. Sometimes he made me sick. Could he be any more perfect? We had just gotten off the plane and he was negotiating with the rental car company. I was sure he was dazzling the poor girl trying to get the fastest car they had. I walked outside to get some fresh air. I had to hold my breath for most of the flight so I sucked the air in greedily. Planes were definitely not the way to go for me quite yet. Edward had apologized profusely. He rubbed my back the whole flight trying to keep me calm and Jasper had kept shooting me with waves of calm. Poor Jasper was probably having a hard enough time himself. Too many people that close together was pretty much torture even without the blood lust of a normal vampire. I wasn't immune to the smell and I could feel the monster lying in wait. I would have to hunt tomorrow but I was going to enjoy today.

We met up with the rest of the family and headed out to do some shopping. We were intimidating all together and drawing lots of unwanted attention so we decided to split up. Rose and Emmett had gone to look at cars while Carlisle had taken Esme to an antique shop that she loved. Even with just the four of us the staring didn't die down a whole lot. This was going to take some getting used to. I was only used to people staring after I fell down. Edward had fun at first seeing me in beautiful things and buying them for me, however Alice just kept on going. Edward finally refused to carry any more clothes so Alice just started having them shipped back home to Forks. Jasper was obviously used to this kind of torture. He just seemed to always find a chair to read his book and wait patiently. He must really love Alice to put up with this.

Finally I could bear it no longer, "Alice, I really have had a blast but I have plenty of stuff and since I am the only person who hasn't ever been here before I would really like to see Paris with my husband."

Edward beamed and Alice pouted but she understood, "Have fun ….. well I know you will."

It was twilight already we had shopped all day. Edward drove us to the hotel. It was very old but that seemed to make it all the more beautiful. The lobby was lavishly decorated with giant chandeliers and beautiful old paintings. When we got to our room I was floored. The room made me feel like I had stepped back in time.

Edward whispered nervously, "Do you like it?"

"I laughed what's not to like it's beautiful."

"Wait till you see this."

He pulled the curtains open and revealed the city. It was breathtaking , the lights of Paris were beautiful.

He smiled his beautiful smile and started to look through the bags and pulled out the one he had been searching for.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like you to wear this tonight and then I want to show you Paris."

I giggled at him like a little girl. I just couldn't stop myself I was so happy. I kissed his cheek and grabbed the bag from him. His smile lit up his whole face as I ran to the bathroom and got ready. I put my hair up and then I looked into the bag. Inside was a black backless dress that plunged dangerously low down my back. I wasn't sure of the material but it fit snug and made me look good. It was short and showed off my legs. At the bottom of the bag were my shoes. Black high heels that were so high there would have been no way that human Bella would have even been able to move in them without killing herself.

I looked in the mirror and I was shocked to see something there I had never seen before. Me. I knew it was me but I was beautiful . There was also an emotion on my face that I had never seen before. It was confidence. For the first time I looked at the woman in the mirror and felt worthy inside and out of Edward's love. We had proved it over and over to each other but I had somehow finally unintentionally proved it to myself. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

Edward looked at me with his mouth open. Finally he spoke, "I mean I knew it would look good on you but I can't ever seem to picture it good enough in my head ."

I laughed, "Thank you."

He looked at me strangely, "No rolling of the eyes? Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

I smiled back at him, "She's growing up."

He couldn't resist pulling me close and then I felt his hand make it's way up my leg. "Okay Mr. Cullen, I would like to see Paris tonight."

He was chuckling as he kissed my exposed back, "Alright but open this first." and he picked up a black velvet box that I hadn't noticed on the table.

"Edward, I have been nice letting you do everything for me but you have to stop going nuts. I mean I don't want to even think about the money you and Alice blew on me today."

"Bella, it's what I live for please it's our honeymoon! Open it."

He was dazzling me. I couldn't resist and I just gave up. I took the box from him and opened it. I gasped. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. It was dainty and elegant… perfect. He took it out and put it around my neck and adjusted the clasp. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was lovely and it did look perfect. Edward was so good at this kind of stuff. I gave him a funny look and he noticed.

"What?", he said.

"Well I was just wondering how did you get so good at this?"

He laughed again but then he grew serious, "Well I never slept next to you but I did dream. I dreamt of moments like this. Moments when I would finally get you out of Forks and have you all to myself. I have dreamt of doing all of these things and so much more."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I was starting to get into it and he pulled away and smiled devilishly.

"I thought you wanted to see Paris?"

I laughed, "Yeah, yeah let's go."

We walked outside and I clung to Edward as I tried to take it all in. The city was everything I had always imagined. The Eiffel Tower, the beautiful cathedrals it was breathtaking and I couldn't help but get caught up in the romance and beauty of the city. I didn't want to leave tomorrow but Edward said I would like where we were going next even better. When the sun broke through we headed back to the hotel to change and head for our next destination.

After saying goodbye to the family we headed to an airport on the coast where thankfully this time Edward would fly a plane to our next destination. He got more annoyingly amazing by the day. First speaking French, the next day flying planes unfortunately I'm sure there would be something else tomorrow. He just laughed at my annoyance and reminded me he had been seventeen for a very long time. I was excited to get to our next stop because Edward's eyes seemed to be dancing with his excitement. He tried to teach me to fly but even with vampire instincts and abilities I didn't want to press my luck and told him maybe next time. After flying over water for what seemed like hours I was amazed to notice a speck we seemed headed for. It was an island.

I laughed and looked at Edward, "Where are we?"

"Well we kind of own a small island."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "You what?"

He chuckled, "Calm down Bella, it's not a big deal really. We can't just go hang out at the beach whenever we want so years ago we bought this island. I never told you about it because I always wanted to take you here and surprise you."

I continued to look at him like he had lost his mind until we landed. Edward grabbed our bags and headed out of the plane. I followed continuing to feel like I didn't know my own husband. When I stepped out of the plane the sight took my breath away. It really was a tropical paradise and the air strip was in a giant field that overlooked the ocean. Next to the field nestled in the trees there was a beautiful house that looked very similar to the Cullen's house in Forks.

All I could do was laugh, "You really are too much."

I was rewarded with my favorite crooked smile, "I will take that as a compliment."

Edward picked me up and ran to the house. He was so happy and his happiness was contagious. He dropped our bags on the floor. The house was beautiful and the side facing the ocean was just glass and the view was amazing.

I looked at him with a big smile, "Time to feed the vampires."

He laughed at my little joke and we took off running.

After we had our fill we started walking back towards the house at a human pace just enjoying being together.

"Edward this place is perfect."

His eyes were almost twinkling and an evil smile played across his lips, "I'm ready to try skinny dipping now."

I laughed so hard that I was almost snorting and then I started running. I could hear him behind me and as I stripped I knew he was getting closer so I ran faster. I came to the edge of the cliff and dove off. …….

I hit the water and it felt slightly warm. I hadn't tried swimming as a vampire yet and like everything else about being a vampire it was amazing. I saw Edward's splash but he failed to resurface and I knew I was in trouble.

"_Be nice."_

_"I am always nice." _, As soon as the thought registered in my headI felt his hands on my legs and I was being pulled under very deep. He finally swam up slightly to look at me and he was smiling wickedly. He pulled me close and started pointing to the colorful fish everywhere. It felt strange to not need to breathe underwater and I must have started to look panicked because Edward finally allowed us to resurface.

He had a huge grin on his face, "So what did you think?"

I shrugged, "It felt really weird but beautiful at the same time."

"Let's race."

I didn't do a good job of keeping up with him. I was too busy being amazed at how fast we could move through the water and how beautiful everything was. I followed him to the other side of the island where I could see a big sandy beach. He waited by the waters edge watching me. I walked up and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me while the waves lapped at our feet.

The sun was beginning to set and I gazed up at him, "Will it always be like this?"

He smiled back at me, "I hope so."

We spent the rest of the week swimming and walking along the beach. We read together, talked together and it was wonderful being with him without any interruptions. I knew eventually we would have to go back to our lives and our family but it was really nice right now. No interruptions just him and I. We talked a lot about our plans for the future. He was so excited for me to start school and I was excited to do anything if he was going to be by my side.

**I wanted to end it when she jumped off the cliff but this was for my sis who wanted to read about some vamps in the water so as usual she got her wish. Sorry it didn't get more racy but I've tried to keep my story in the PG-13 area. The Epilogue is next.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm glad so many people liked my story! I really will miss writing this but it unfortunately had run it's course. I just needed a happy ending so I could sleep at night until the real Breaking Dawn comes out and I didn't want to mess it up by doing something dumb to prolong the story. I've got some cool ideas for my next story though so anyways still don't own anyone or anything! Enjoy! **

Epilogue

As soon as we got back to Forks I realized there was somewhere I needed to go. As soon as I thought it, Edward's car headed to Charlie's house. I was more nervous now than when I had come to tell him that Edward and I were engaged. I knew it had only been a couple of months but with everything that has happened it seemed like a lifetime ago . I was so worried about how he would see me. I looked different and I was different. It had only been a month since the wedding and I hadn't even gotten used to myself yet. Edward was worried too but he knew I needed to see him before we left for school. We pulled up the driveway and my dead heart sunk.

Edward looked over and winked at me, "Honey, it's okay it will be fine. Your Dad will always love you no matter what."

I smiled back trying to reassure him as much as myself, then I headed towards the front door. Edward knocked and tightened his grip on my hand. Charlie opened the door and looked at me nervously. I opened my mind to hear what he was thinking.

_"Oh wow, did Bella look like that before? Did I just miss seeing how much older she had gotten.? I must have just wanted her to stay my baby girl. She really is all grown up and beautiful."_

_"_Hi , Bells! Hi Edward. How are you? You look great. It sounded like you guys had a great time from all those postcards I got."

"Hi, Dad. I'm good and we did have a lot of fun."

I held my breath as I hugged him just in case the smell of his blood got any stronger as I got closer to him. He stiffened a little, I'm sure because of the cold but I heard him shrug it off in his mind blaming the early fall storm outside.

"I missed you too. We just got back and I wanted to see you before we left again."

I heard his mind again as he looked at us, "_She looks good and they seem really happy but I am going to miss her. It has been wonderful having her here with me. He better take care of her." _

I almost jumped in to defend Edward before remembering those were his thoughts not his words. That was exactly what I needed to hear from him though. I had needed him to know how happy I was because in a few more years I would soon have to disappear from his life completely.

"Dad, I just wanted you to know that I love you and that I'm so glad I came to live here with you. I will miss you. Thank you for everything you have been a great dad."

He smiled back at me and I heard his thoughts, "_I did do a good job she turned out great. Renee may have done most of the work of raising her but I have loved Bella since the moment I saw her. I hope she felt loved by me." _

"I love you too, Bella. You guys go get packed and have fun. I'm so proud of you and study hard."

Edward shook his hand, "I promise I will take care of her Charlie."

I hugged my Dad again and smiled up at him. I waved goodbye as I slowly walked back to the car with Edward. I felt like I had done all I could for Charlie but unfortunately no matter what happened now I would cause him pain. The decisions I had made would soon hurt the people I love. It had been the only bad part of all this. Edward swooped me up in his arms and pressed his lips to mine as he put me in the car. I heard his thoughts in my head. Sometimes it helped that we now practically shared a brain.

_"Bella, I love you. It will be okay."_

_"I love you too. I know it's okay, really I do. It's just hard. I know you think you are the only one who did the selfish thing but I feel the same way. I 'm going to hurt all of them so that I can be happy. That's hard to stomach but then I look at you and remember what it was like to not be with you…. They wouldn't have wanted that either so this is the way it has to be. I can't be without you."_

He could only smile back at me as we sped home to our family. I snuggled up to his chest. Every time I would look in those eyes I would know. I would know that I did the right thing. We made our way up the familiar drive and I realized I would miss Forks as much as I had once hated it. We walked in the front door and everyone was there to greet us. Alice shot me a look and I heard her voice in my head as I opened my mind to her.

_"Bella it's going to get easier. I saw Charlie. He is about to meet someone. She will make him happy and he won't be alone. Charlie and Renee are going to be sad but they are also going to be happy. That's how life goes though, doesn't it? It's going to be okay."_

"Thanks Alice."

I turned to the rest of the family, "I really missed all of you! So what is the plan?"

Carlisle laughed, " You are always wanting to know the plan. Well we are trying to figure it out. I have a job teaching at Dartmouth's medical school. It will give me a chance to catch up on all of the new techniques."

Esme jumped in, "I think I have found the perfect house for us but I wasn't sure what you guys have decided to do."

Edward was in my head immediately, "_It's up to you. We can live on our own for awhile or we can live with the family. It's completely up to you."_

I laughed, "I love you, Edward but I love your family too. I think this family has been through too much lately and mostly due to me so I would rather us stick together for awhile."

He agreed and kissed me playfully on my nose.

Esme was so happy she looked as though she might explode. I could hear her thoughts, _"Finally everyone will be under one roof."_

I smiled back at her and I started laughing as I heard Emmett's brain working double time to figure out what his next major was going to be. College was going to be very interesting with the Cullen's there. I knew we would have a lot of fun. I felt like Emmett. I loved this family as much as my human one or more.

Edward and I packed up things together all day and then made some lasting memories of the last night in our first home together. When we saw the sky the next morning as we prepared to leave we looked at each other and both knew we needed to see it. We had no idea if we would ever come back to Forks again and we both needed to see our meadow one last time. As dawn broke over the trees I took off running with him by my side. Now I was where I would always belong ……….


End file.
